


La carpe et le dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandonner, oublier, partir, recommencer,s'apprivoiser, renaître, vivre et sûrement mourir ensemble.<br/>[Tattoo artist/flowershop AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Sioux falls

**Author's Note:**

> Un projet qui m'a tenue à coeur plus que de raison. J'adore le crobby, c'est devenue mon otp sans crier gare (la faute aux fanarts de Gorlassar et au fics de Luciferissatan-jetez-y un oeil, c'est de la bonne), mais il est si peu connue que je n'ai même pas le droit au prompt les plus communs avec ce ship. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un rare ship est mon otp, et j'en ai tirée une règle: S'il n'y a rien et que tu t'en plains, fait le toi-même.  
> J'ai un goût prononcée pour les tattoo artist/flowershop AU, et j'avais eu l'idée de cette fic sans avoir le courage de l'écrire, parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi et j'avais la certitude que personne la lirait. On m'a répondue "imagine cette pauvre personne qui veut lire du Crobby et qui trouve rien en français!", alors à cette personne je dis: Déjà j'approuve tes goût et ton existence. Et ensuite, de rien. Ou sinon c'est bien aussi si vous avez envie de changer du classique destiel et wincest. Bienvenue en des terres plus...exotiques.
> 
> C'est fluffy à mort, pour cause d'AU Crowley est bien moins un enfoiré qu'il ne l'est en tant que démon, et surtout, ca va être le tronc commun à d'autre fic façon univers étendue, avec d'autres perso et pairing, alors rien que pour ça, il serait peut-être bon d'au moins la survoler (et ouais, j'ai l'âme commerçante que voulez vous. On vend sa came comme on peut).
> 
> Un IMMENSE merci à Funyarinpa et Susu pour les bêta reading et le coup de pied aux fesses!
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Il avait oublié à quel point le calme des petites villes le matin lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit, tout juste quelques voitures, les premiers badauds qui partaient au travail. Mais pas un bus ni un bruit de klaxon. Il arrivait même à entendre les oiseaux chanter, et ce n'était pas un de ses maudits pigeons. Un ravissement aussi simple que précieux pour un citadin endurci.

Crowley inaugurait sa boutique aujourd'hui. Une boutique de fleurs chic mais modeste, située dans l'artère principale de Sioux Falls, entre l'entrée d'un petit immeuble où il résidait et ce qui semblait être un salon de tatouage, mais jusque là il n'avait vu que fermé et il se demandait s'il était abandonné, ce qui, vu l'enseigne poussiéreuse, ne l'aurait guère étonné. 

Il avait tout plaqué, presque sur un coup de tête, ou plutôt sous celui de son psy. Parce qu'il avait craqué à force de maintenir une très stressante vie faite uniquement d'apparences, couplé à un travail très prenant. Tout allait très bien, il se sentait à l'aise dans cette vie, et puis du jour au lendemain... L’effondrement le plus total, sans crier gare. La superficialité de son existence l'avait frappé en pleine figure, et il avait dû en changer par question de survie. Il se lançait les mains moites dans l'inconnue. 

Maintenant que tout était en place, que le rideau était levé, la caisse en état de marche et le panneau « ouvert » tourné dans le bon sens, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sagement les premiers clients. Et ce fut long : il resta comme la plus élégante des potiches derrière le comptoir pendant au moins une bonne heure et demi à jouer avec son téléphone, presque tenté d'envoyer un sms à Alistair en lui disant « au secours c'était un très mauvais plan et je m'ennuie à mourir ) : ». Mais au moment d'appuyer sur la touche envoyer, la sonnerie de la boutique retentit. Il manqua de sursauter, et se trouva vite nez à nez avec une jolie brunette habillée d'un uniforme de police. Café à la main, elle lui sourit et engagea la conversation : 

« Bonjour, vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier à ce que je vois ?   
\- Oui effectivement, j'ai ouvert ce matin.  
\- Ah, c'est bien d'avoir repris la boutique, c'est toujours triste de voir des commerces fermés dans les petites villes. Au fait, je suis Jody Mills, je suis chargée du post de police du coin. Et vous, c'est… ?  
\- Crowley. Crowley McLeod. »

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire commercial, et serra la main qu'il lui avait été tendue à l'instant.

« McLeod ? Ca sonne écossais... Vous venez de loin dites donc !  
\- Non en fait je suis aux Etats-Unis depuis vingt ans, j'étais avocat à Minneapolis auparavant.   
\- Avocat ? »

Il opina du chef avec son léger sourire charmeur vissé aux lèvres, et elle évalua la boutique, posant ses yeux un peu partout, comme pour essayer de réaliser comment quelqu'un avait pu abandonner un si bon poste et une grande ville pour venir s'enterrer ici.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est un changement d'environnement radical ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dépaysé.  
\- En fait j'espère que si, c'était le but. J'avais envie de... changer d'air. »

Il eut un léger soupir, posant son coude sur la table et soutenant sa tête du poing, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur ce qu'il l'entourait, évaluant encore la qualité de ce qu'il considérait comme son petit écrin de verdure personnel.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours aimé les fleurs. S'en occuper le détendait, et même lorsqu'il était débordé il n'avait jamais manqué d'arroser les géraniums sur son balcon. Justement, tout ce dont il avait besoin après cette période de sa vie mouvementée, c'était justement de se détendre, de lâcher prise. Alors quand un client lui avait parlé de ce fond de commerce qu'il revendait, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. C'était loin, c'était calme, pas très cher : ça lui avait paru parfait. Il avait démissionné le lendemain de son cabinet, et avait entamé une rapide formation de fleuriste juste après. Tout avait été rapide, sans réfléchir, lui qui d'habitude planifiait tout, mais maintenant, il était remplit d'appréhension, lui qui avait cette peur panique de l'échec qui l'avait forcé à tout réussir quitte à marcher sur les autres.

« Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage alors ! Sioux Falls c'est un peu paumé, mais il y fait bon vivre. »

Elle regarda furtivement sa montre.

« Bon je vous aurais bien fait visiter le quartier, mais on a eu des casses de voitures ces derniers temps et j'ai des rapports absolument passionnants à rédiger. Ah, les jeunes du coin savent plus quoi inventer pour s'occuper…. En revanche si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à m’appeler, je suis là pour ça.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Jody s'apprêtait à sortir en prenant congé et sortir, quand elle se fit interrompre par le fleuriste en herbe :

« Oh, une dernière chose : je me demandais en ouvrant ce matin, est ce que le salon de tatouage d'à côté est fermé ?   
\- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que le propriétaire était parti quelques jours aider un de ses fils à s'installer. Il devait revenir aujourd'hui d'ailleurs... N'hésitez pas à lui demander un service, il a l'air un peu bourru comme ça, mais il a le cœur sur la main. D'ailleurs pour la visite du quartier, il pourrait vous la faire, je suis sûre qu'il accepterait avec joie.  
\- Je vois….Merci beaucoup d'être passée en tout cas, et bon courage avec vos rapports.  
\- De rien, c'est normal ! Bonne journée ! »

Et bien, si toute la faune locale était aussi charmante et agréable, la vie ici s'annonçait particulièrement douce….


	2. L'ours

La matinée s'était écoulée lentement, il y avait juste une petite grand-mère qui avait daigné entrer dans la boutique pour prendre des pétunias, posant milles et une questions au nouvel arrivant, auxquelles Crowley avait répondu avec un calme et un sourire exemplaire, sens des affaires oblige, tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle lui lâche la grappe. Il était rentré déjeuner chez lui, et en rouvrant la boutique vers 14 heures, il aperçut enfin le fameux propriétaire de la boutique d'à côté. Plutôt grand, massif, peut-être un peu plus vieux que lui et habillé d'une façon qu'il aurait été facile et mauvaise langue de qualifier de négligé, il attira néanmoins son regard, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était surpris de voir le studio s'ouvrir. 

Crowley s'appuya sur la vitrine, croisant les bras, et regarda cet homme fixement, dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, car il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Il y eut un long moment gênant, où les deux regards se croisèrent, et pendant qu'il souriait, cet espèce d'ours fronça les sourcils d'un air franchement mécontent. Il finit par ouvrir le rideau de fer qui fermait la boutique, et ressortit pour lancer d'une voix agacée : 

« J'peux vous aider ?! »  
\- En fait, oui.  
\- Et en quel honneur ?  
\- La shérif m'a dit que vous pourriez me faire visiter le quartier, et vu que je ne le connais pas très bien, j'avouerais que vous rendriez un grand service… »

L’homme soupira, et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant de répondre d'un ton las :

« On vous a pas appris à vous présenter avant de demander un service ?  
\- Pardon, où sont mes bonnes manières… »

Le fleuriste se détacha lentement de sa vitrine pour finalement s'approcher de l'autre homme, lui tendant la main :

« Je m'appelle Crowley McLeod. Et vous ?  
-Robert Singer, mais appelle-moi Bobby. »

S'il en croyait la poignée de main qu'il venait d'accepter, il avait réussit à gagner un peu la confiance de ce grizzli malgré son air toujours aussi antipathique. Il posa les yeux sur la boutique de Crowley, puis sur lui.

« T'as repris la boutique de fleurs, non ?  
\- Bien vu, Sherlock. J'ai ouvert tout juste aujourd'hui, alors c'est tout récent.   
\- Mhh. »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être des plus loquaces. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas partis du bon pied, ou plutôt que Bobby avait très mal pris son regard insistant, et pour cause. Mauvaise introduction. Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'entende mal avec son voisin, ça ruinerait une journée pourtant si bien partie. 

« Bon, c'est pas que j'veuille pas te faire visiter le quartier mais j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous, des modèles à faire et… »

Il sentait bien qu'il voulait tenter d'échapper à cette responsabilité, mais déjà que Jody lui avait fait faux bond... Et puis vu qu'ils avaient l'air mal partis, ça aurait été l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, voir de se racheter sans en avoir l'air.

« Après le travail alors ?  
\- Je vais sûrement finir tard.  
\- Oh j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il lui sortit son plus beau sourire pour appuyer son propos et son insistance. Son interlocuteur soupira, visiblement vaincu par son sens de la persuasion, et tâcha de lui répondre tout en ouvrant la porte pour rentrer au plus vite. 

« 19h, devant ma boutique.   
\- Bien, à ce soi… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le tatoueur était rentré dans son studio. Crowley soupira à son tour, avant de se décider à rentrer lui-aussi. C'était décidément un drôle de spécimen ce Robert, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu : au contraire, plus on lui résistait, plus de son côté il insistait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et si possible avec le sourire. Il avait sa visite, il ne lui manquait plus que le sourire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'empêche, Crowley c'est un peu comme un reporter de geographic channel qui observe le grizzli dans son milieu naturel.


	3. Rusty cage

Bobby retrouvait finalement sa boutique. Enfin. Il avait fait beaucoup de route depuis Lawrence et la nuit passée dans un motel pourri qui lui rappelait vaguement les heures les plus sombres de sa prime jeunesse n'avait guère été des plus reposantes, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une sieste, et décida plutôt d'aller à l'arrière-boutique pour se faire un café. C'était plus judicieux.

Une tasse avalée plus tard, il se mit derrière le comptoir qui lui servait aussi de bureau, et regarda ses rendez-vous, avant de se mettre au travail. Pendant qu'il préparait le modèle de la prochaine cliente, il revint mentalement à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant. Ce nouveau voisin était… étrange. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais il n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton insistant sur lequel il lui avait parlé. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre exactement le doigt dessus, mais il avait l'intime conviction que ce... Crowley (quel drôle de prénom) avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et puis il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, et il avait autre choses à foutre que de lui faire faire une visite ! Mais s'il avait refusé, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se fasse tirer fortement les oreilles par Jody et ça, il en avait moyennement envie. Alors il allait prendre sur lui, respirer un bon coup, et faire cette stupide visite.

A peine le temps d'esquisser quelques traits pour un stencil que la sonnerie de la boutique tinta. Définitivement, tout le monde avait décidé de venir l'embêter aujourd'hui, alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il releva la tête :  

« Hey salut Bobby ! »

C'était son vieil ami Rufus, qui été rentré une laisse à la main, Rumsfeld au bout de celle-ci. Rufus gardait souvent son chien quand il était en déplacement, même si ça lui arrivait de moins en moins. Le rottweiler alla saluer son maître en remuant joyeusement la queue, quémandant quelques caresses, avant de s'asseoir calmement aux pieds de Bobby sans que celui-ci ne se donne la peine de lui en donner l'ordre.

« Salut Rufus.  
\- Alors, Dean est bien installé ?  
\- Ouais ça va, son salon est sympa, ses associés aussi. Y'a plus qu'à attendre la clientèle.  
\- Vu que c'est ton apprenti, ça devrait pas tarder ! »

Il eu un demi-sourire un brin amusé en guise réponse. Il avait essayé de transmettre le savoir de son métier à ses fils adoptifs comme l'aurait voulu leur père, mais avec plus de souplesse et de tendresse que John ne l'aurait sûrement fait. Dean avait voulu marcher dans les traces de son père, tandis que Sam avait décidé de prendre une toute autre voie, sans pour autant renier ce qu'on lui avait appris, car s'il ne tatouait pas, il dessinait toujours et offrait parfois de faire des modèles pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Stanford était chère, et malgré sa bourse d'étude conséquente, les fins de mois étaient parfois dures à boucler, mais il s'en sortait toujours. Ils étaient débrouillards et déterminés à faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs vies, et c'était avec fierté que Bobby gardait toujours un œil sur eux.

Rufus resta un moment discuter plus en profondeur de comment s'était passée la semaine, mais compris bien vite que son ami avait plus important à faire, ou plutôt plus urgent, car sa cliente de 15h30 était arrivée, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le déranger plus longtemps. Alors il partit en le saluant, le laissant travailler en paix.

Et les journées s'enchaînait toujours de cette manière : d'abord il ouvrait la boutique, Jody passait pour lui parler un peu avant de retourner patrouiller dans le quartier, puis le midi passait, parfois il mangeait, mais la plupart du temps il était trop absorbé à faire la comptabilité, puis les rendez-vous de l'après-midi s'enchaînaient à leur tour, puis une fois la soirée arrivée, il fermait boutique, et rentrait chez lui, passant parfois la soirée à encore peaufiner ses dessins. Il était connu pour la finesse et la précision de ses œuvres, mais c'était au prix de nombreuses heures de travail acharné. Il ne sortait pas, n'avait que très peu d'amis, et vivait en quasi ermite enfermé dans cette routine qui représentait une sorte de cage dorée depuis la mort de sa femme. Il y était bien, ne comptait pas en sortir, mais en contrepartie, il se tuait à petit feu à la tâche. Son ostéopathe ne donnait pas cher de son dos, et plus le temps avançait, plus sa vie paraissait étrangement vide. Il était dans une sorte de léthargie dont tout le reste du monde voulait le sortir, mais il s'y refusait, ayant trop peur de souffrir à nouveau. Il avait sa maison, son chien, sa petite famille, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apprenez que je tire souvent mes titres de chapitres de chanson: Celle-ci vient d'un morceau de Johnny Cash!


	4. Surprises.

Une silhouette noire attendait seule, appuyée contre la devanture. D'ailleurs, Bobby s'était demandé pourquoi il portait un costard pour exercer un tel métier. Il mettait ça sur un trait d’excentricité, mais en même temps il avait terriblement envie de lui poser de la question et de savoir. Un peu comme pour le reste : d'où est ce qu'il débarquait comme ça ? Et il s'était installé quand pour ne pas qu'il le remarque ? Il était fraîchement débarqué du vieux continent ou il était dans le pays depuis un moment ? Il y avait autour de cette silhouette nouvelle, une sorte d'épais mystère qui l'entourait, et le fait que rien n'arrivait jamais dans sa petite vie bien rangée lui donnait envie de le connaître. Mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement irritant dans son attitude et sa manière de parler qu'il le repoussait. C'était comme s'il était les deux faces d'un aimant à lui tout seul.

Il prit sa veste, et sortit juste la tête de la porte dans un premier temps, pour prendre la température.

« Crowley ?  
\- Ah ! J'aurais crû que tu m'aurais fait languir plus longtemps. »

Il avait toujours ce même sourire à la fois charmeur et aiguisé sur le visage, celui qui donnait envie à Bobby de s'en éloigner comme s'il était toxique.

« J'suis peut-être un peu ronchon sur les bords, mais pas malpoli.  
-Un peu ronchon ? Bel euphémisme. »

Rumsfeld dressa les oreilles en attendant la voix de ce qui était pour lui un inconnu qui agressait son maître, et quand celui-ci sortit, il le suivit en aboyant copieusement sur cette homme en noir, qui eut une réaction tout à fait approprié : « Stop. » Son ton était parfaitement maîtrisé, et dégageait une autorité naturelle suffisante pour que le chien s'arrête sur le champ. Crowley se baissa, et se mit à caresser copieusement sa tête.

« Oui c'est bien ça, c'est un bon garçon ! Comment s'appelle cet amour ? »

Son ton avait changé d'un coup, on y sentait une sorte d’excitation enfantine, et ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer d'un coup. Il avait chuté de son piédestal hautain à une candeur incroyable en moins de cinq secondes chrono. Il semblait plein de surprises, mais Bobby n'aimait pas les surprises. Il préférait quand les choses étaient claires et savoir comment allaient s'écouler les prochaines minutes. Certains vous diront que c'était l'âge, mais d'autres plus proches vous diront que c'était parce que la vie l'avait surpris de la façon la plus effroyable possible, et que depuis, il se méfiait comme de la peste de l'avenir et de ce que celui-ci lui réservait, qu'il tentait au maximum d'en garder le contrôle.

« Rumsfeld.  
-C'est un drôle de nom pour un chien. Enfin étrangement, ça ne me surprend pas de toi… »

Il lui parlait comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça pour le peu de personnes à qui il adressait la parole hors du travail, il se méfiait de lui parce qu'il le déstabilisait, sûrement sans le vouloir, mais le mal était fait.

Crowley ne se gêna pas pour prendre la laisse qui gisait dans les mains de Bobby et l'attacher au collier de Rumsfeld sans en avoir la moindre autorisation ni même demander, comme si c'était son propre animal et pas celui d'une personne qu'il avait rencontré l'après-midi même. 

« On y va ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire trop traîner tout de même, si tu as eu une grosse journée tu dois sûrement avoir envie de chez toi. »

D'un côté, il était sans gêne et de l'autre, il s'excusait presque de le retenir. Parler avec lui, c'était comme avoir le cul entre deux chaises en permanence, et c'était une position on ne pouvait plus inconfortable. 

Il l’emmena faire le tour du pâté de maison comme promis, en présentant les commerces présents, et en y allant de son petit commentaire sur la personne qui les tenait. Les gens à éviter, les coins où il ne faisait pas bon traîner la nuit passée, là où était le meilleur café de la ville... Crowley découvrait, et se contenta d’acquiescer la plupart du temps, répondant parfois à ses remarques avec autant de mordant si ce n'était plus que son voisin, le tout en faisant attention à Rumsfeld qui semblait déjà l'avoir adopter.

Le tour fut vite effectué, le centre-ville n'étant pas très grand. La ballade s'arrêta dans un square tranquille, animé seulement par quelques rires d'enfants et la discussion de leurs mamans, et nimbé de la lumière orangée d'un soleil couchant. Il y avait une douceur particulière dans l'air de ce mois de septembre que semblait apprécier tout particulièrement le nouveau venu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Dis-moi, j'ai un service à te demander.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un peu plus dans tes cordes. Je ne sais qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis tatoué, et mes tatouages sont en couleur. Je les ai faits quand j'étais jeune, et depuis les couleurs ce sont affadies, alors je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas y faire quelque chose. »

Effectivement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il soit tatoué, et le fait qu'il en parlait au pluriel indiquait qu'il en avait plusieurs. Cette fois, il avait piqué sa curiosité au bon endroit : il avait hâte de voir ce qui recouvrait sa peau, et où.  
« J'ai pas mal de rendez-vous mais... Passe me voir demain vers 18h, j'y jetterai un œil. Bon j'te referai pas les couleurs dans la minute, faudra fixer une date pour ça, mais ça me permettra de voir ce qu'il y a à faire.  
\- Parfait. Merci pour la ballade, et à demain ! Oui, oui, toi aussi à demain mon grand, allez, arrête ! »

Le chien lui faisait sa fête en partant, et il eut presque du mal à repasser la laisse à son propriétaire.

Bobby regarda la silhouette s'éloigner. Cette fois, il se dit que la surprise qui l'attendait demain pouvait être agréable, une fois l'affreux papier cadeau enlevé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je triche içi un poil avec le canon de la série içi: Techniquement, Crowley n'a aucuns tatouages (je ne sais plus dans quel ep mais il y 'en a un où il se fait masser et on ne voit rien sur ses épaules). Mais je l'ai appris bien après avoir entamé cette fic, donc, fuck da police.


	5. The boy with the dragons tattoos

Une boutique de fleurs dans une petite ville n'était jamais débordée : il y avait tout juste quelques clients par jour, assez pour faire tourner la boutique sans rouler sur l'or selon des calculs consciencieux fait au préalable. Et ça lui suffisait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le strict minimum faisait l'affaire. Il n'avait plus le souci de la compétition, de monter encore plus haut dans l'échelle sociale, de l'argent gagné, du stress de certaines des affaires qu'il avait à défendre... Tout ça semblait à présent loin derrière lui, tout en palpant sa vie présente comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve qui pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Il profitait du moment présent sans avoir à se poser de questions, ou du moins il s’efforçait de perdre cette vilaine habitude. 

Alors aujourd'hui s'écoula comme hier, et comme s'écoulerait sûrement demain encore, dans une routine professionnelle rassurante qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il attendit patiemment 18h comme il avait attendu 19h la veille pour pointer le bout de son nez dans la boutique d'à côté.

Crowley s'était surpris à trouver la compagnie de ce tatoueur bougon agréable. Comme lui avait dit Jody, il semblait effectivement plus gentil qu'il en avait l'air, et surtout, il lui résistait. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui tombaient sous son charme fou instantanément pour boire chacune de ses paroles comme trop de lèche-bottes l'avaient fait auparavant, car ce n'était jamais désintéressé. Quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à se montrer rude avec lui n'avait rien à lui cacher, rien à attendre en retour, et c'était le genre de relation qu'il avait cherché désespérément sans jamais vraiment la trouver, si ce n'était avec quelques amis qui lui avaient spontanément tourné le dos dès qu'il avait quitté de Minneapolis. 

« Bonsoir Robert. »

Il était arrivé derrière son dos alors qu'il nettoyait ses instruments, et Bobby manqua de sursauter.

« Salut. La vache, j't'avais pas entendu arriver. Rumsfeld a pas aboyé pour prévenir. »

Le chien était déjà dans ses pattes, en train de se faire papouiller copieusement. Crowley avait toujours adoré les chiens, particulièrement les chiens d'attaques qu'il trouvait à la fois forts, affectueux et d'une loyauté sans faille. Mais il avait toujours vécu en appartement, et n'avait jamais eu d'occasion d'avoir le sien, alors dès qu'il en croisait un, il en profitait. 

« Bon quand t'auras fini de lui faire des câlins, t'es prié de me montrer tes tatouages, t'es quand même là pour ça à la base…  
\- Oh ça va, j'ai le droit de dire bonjour au chien quand même ! »

Mais il ne se fit pas prier pour retirer sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise qu'il retira avec précaution, non sans un brin de sensualité qui tenait du naturel le plus total chez lui à force d'effectuer ce geste dans des conditions toutes autres, avant de plier le tout délicatement pour le poser au bout de la table qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une table d'opération tout juste plus rembourrée, sur laquelle il s'assit juste après. Bobby n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son petit spectacle, trop occupé à nettoyer ses ustensiles. Quand il posa son regard sur son épaule, pour ensuite s’attarder sur son torse puis sur la seconde épaule, il prit un air surpris, lui qui ne semblait pas être des plus expressifs.

« Mais... Mais t'es tatoué pile dans le style que je fais… »

Il observa attentivement son épaule gauche de ses mains gantées de latex.

« Travailler sur ce genre de chose, c'est ce à quoi j'suis habitué et c'est ce que j'aime faire le plus, alors si tu veux j'te le fais maintenant, ça prendra quoi ? P’têt une heure ou deux ? T'es pas pressé ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Prend ton temps. »

Crowley souriait calmement, pendant qu'il observait du coin de l'œil Bobby stériliser son appareil et sortir une aiguille neuve. Trempant son aiguille dans un petit pot rempli d'encre verte, il commença à poser tout un tas de questions :

« Je pensais pas que t'étais le genre à avoir des tatouages japonisants. Tu te les ais faits faire quand, et pourquoi ? Enfin si c'pas trop indiscret…  
\- Pas du tout. J'avais entre, hm... 18 et 20 ans quand je les ai faits. J'avais un ami tatoueur, et il m'avait dessiné puis tatoué le premier. Et ça m'a tellement plu que deux autres ont suivis.  
\- Tu sais ce qu’est la signification des dragons ?  
\- ...Non ? Mon ami m'avait juste montré des croquis en me disant que ça me ressemblait. Va savoir pourquoi, les artistes…  
\- C'est une symbolique de force, maintenant tu le sauras. »

Il commença à rapprocher dangereusement son appareil de son épaule.

« Ça risque de faire mal, la couleur faut piquer fort, c'est jamais une partie de plaisir, 'fin tu dois le savoir.  
\- Vas-y franco, c'est pas une petite aiguille qui va me faire peur ! »

L'aiguille se posa sur sa peau, et Crowley serra d'abord la mâchoire un moment, avant de s'habituer à la sensation. La première fois avait été bien plus douloureuse, alors il était surpris de ne pas avoir aussi mal. Et puis... il se sentait à l'aise, il n'était pas crispé. Tout le long du ré-encrage, Bobby lui posa diverses questions, comme si le fait qu'il ait découvert qu'il était tatoué était une marque de confiance qui lui permettait de se rapprocher de lui en laissant un peu sa méfiance sauvage de côté. C'est ainsi qu'il parla de sa vie d'avocat à Minneapolis, de sa jeunesse un peu tumultueuse dont résultait ses dragons, de chiens, de la vie de Bobby aussi, de comment il était devenu tatoueur... Tout, et rien.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas le contrôle. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, prévoyait la parole suivante de l'interlocuteur et surtout si, pour une raison quelconque, il n'était pas en costume. C'était une sorte de sécurité pour lui, une armure dans laquelle il se sentait incroyablement au-dessus de tout et sûr de lui. Rarement il lâchait prise avec lui-même, et la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, les médecins lui avaient diagnostiqué un vilain burn-out. C'était là qu'il avait tout plaqué, se rendant compte d'à quel point ce comportement anxiogène lui bouffait la vie, et que ça ne le mènerait à rien sinon à sa perte. La course après un rêve d’excellence inatteignable n'était plus ce pourquoi il devait vivre, maintenant il cherchait juste à être heureux, sans savoir comment s'y prendre.

Face à Bobby, il ne se sentait plus l'obligation de mener la conversation à tout prix, de trouver les bonnes tournures de phrases, le mot exact. Tout sortait naturellement, et il le laissait choisir l'orientation de la conversation. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un, et même si l'aiguille le faisait souffrir, il ferma un instant les yeux, et sourit.


	6. Dragon dans une petite mare

« Mais...Mais t'est tatoué pile dans le style que je fais… »

Trois dragons. Trois magnifiques dragons ornaient le corps de cet homme, et dans le style très japonisant qu'il avait pour habitude de tatouer et qui d'ailleurs avait fait sa réputation. Leurs couleurs avaient, c'est vrai, un peu perdu de leur intensité, mais ils restaient magnifiquement exécutés. Jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'il avait des tatouages dans ce genre là, il les avait longuement regardés dans un mélange d'admiration et d'incrédulité. Mais toujours très professionnel, il évalua ce qu'il avait à y faire. La base étant impeccable, il suffisait juste de re-pigmenter le tout, et cela ne serait ni long, ni difficile. 

Il y avait un moyen de faire tomber une partie des barrières que Bobby avait dressé contre le monde : c’était de connaître son milieu ou d'en faire partie. Quelqu'un de tatoué et de surcroît, dans des motifs esthétiques et bien réalisés, était un moyen d'à coup sûr attirer sa sympathie pourtant la plupart du temps cachée sous une carapace de rudesse. Alors peut-être qu'au final, Crowley était étrange, mais il semblait moins... malsain que son attitude sans queue ni tête lui avait soufflé hier. 

Les barrières étaient assez tombées pour qu'il ouvre la discussion. C'était une habitude qu'il avait quand c'étaient des clients habitués ou dont la tête et l'attitude lui revenaient. C'était aussi l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur un voisin avec qui apparemment, il avait commencé du mauvais pied sans le vouloir.

D'habitude, il détestait les gens qui se faisaient tatouer sans connaître la signification derrière. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir le tatouage comme une simple décoration, peut-être parce qu'il était de la vieille école. Mais pour le coup, son fameux ami tatoueur avait vu juste, même s'il n'aurait personnellement pas choisi le même. Il avait cet air dangereux de félin tapis dans l'ombre, mais il semblait déborder de confiance en lui, le genre gros requin dans une petite mare. Oui, les dragons étaient plutôt appropriés. 

Il le vit serrer les dents, sa mâchoire se rendant visible sur les côtés de son visage, mais rien d'autre. Il reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Et alors seulement il entreprit d'avoir des réponses à ses questions : d'où venait-il ? D'Ecosse, mais apparemment il en était parti depuis très longtemps. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? En cherchant une affaire à rependre tout en déménageant dans un autre état, et celle-ci était la mieux placée tout en étant la moins chère. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avant ? Il était avocat dans un cabinet très réputé à Minneapolis (c'est de la que venait sûrement l'habitude des costumes). Pourquoi avait-il quitté un si bon poste pour venir s'enterrer ici ? Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. 

Le sourire qui ponctua cette phrase parut subtilement plus triste que ceux qui ponctuaient les autres phrases, et il changea de sujet.

Il lui raconta un peu sa vie, lui qui ne se dévoilait que très peu en temps normal. Crowley put ainsi apprendre qu'il dessinait depuis toujours, mais qu'il s'était décidé à devenir tatoueur après la mort de sa femme, pendant ses années au Japon où il se forma auprès d'un ami qui l'était lui aussi. C'était ainsi qu'il avait fait de ce style exotique sa spécialité.

« Le Japon ? Pourquoi partir aussi loin ?  
\- J'ai eu envie de changer d'air, et le premier bateau que j'avais pu prendre à San Francisco était japonais. »

Le fleuriste baissa les yeux, et souffla plus bas qu'a l'accoutumée.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part… »

Bobby stoppa l'aiguille dans une demi-seconde d’apesanteur au-dessus de sa peau, avant de la retremper dans un autre pot d'encre. Il se gratta la gorge, un brin gêné, et reprit.  
« 'Fait là-bas j'ai rencontré un maître tatoueur. Il avait vécu un peu aux USA alors du coup il m'a prit sous son aile, moi qui parlait pas un mot de japonais. Du coup j'ai appris à tatouer dans ce style pendant 3 ans, et j'suis reparti.  
\- Mais tu étais déjà tatoueur à l'époque ?  
\- Non, mais j'dessinais un peu en amateur. Du coup en revenant ici, bah j'ai achevé ma formation en faisant pas mal de salons différents jusqu'à fonder le mien quand j'en ai eu marre de bouger.   
\- Je vois... »

Peut-être qu'il était étrange, oui. Il parlait d'une façon toujours énigmatique, troublante, qui ne laissait pas la place à une réponse claire, ce qui était une source d'angoisse pour lui. Mais ils avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne pensait au départ, tant ils avaient l'air à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Crowley traversait une période que Bobby avait déjà endurée des années auparavant : se reconstruire après avoir été détruit jusqu'au stade où l'on se demande s'il est encore bon de rester ou non sur cette terre. 

Et il sentait soudainement l'envie de l'aider, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Il n'était pas au point de lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession, mais au moins, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il avait dû tout quitter, et il n'avait pas fait mention ni d'amis, ni de famille, et il ne connaissait personne ici à part Jody et lui. Peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur monumentale qui allait lui retomber dessus, et qu'il allait le regretter, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il voulait prendre un risque.

« Voilà, c'est fini. »

Il essuya le tatouage avec une lingette propre, et laissa le soin à Crowley de le regarder dans le miroir situé en face. Il se leva pour l'observer de plus près, et prit un air ravi.

« Ah, c'est tout de suite beaucoup mieux ! Les autres ont l'air si pâles à côté… »

C'était pour ce genre de sourire que Bobby exerçait ce métier.

« J'pourrais te les faire plus tard si tu veux.   
\- Oui, avec plaisir. Mais je suppose que ça ne sera pas gratuit, alors je vais attendre de me renflouer un peu avant d'attaquer les autres.   
\- Comme tu voudras, mais c'est pas très cher les ré-encrages tu sais… »

Il se rhabillait avec précaution tout en parlant, renouant sa cravate dans un geste aussi précis que rapide.

« Je me doute, mais après le rachat de la boutique, je suis très loin de rouler sur l'or.  
\- Ah... Bon, ben tu me diras quand tu veux que je te refasse les autres. La porte t'est toujours ouverte, de toute façon c'pas comme si t'avais loin à faire. »

Il eu un léger rire, avant de venir régler la note sans rechigner. Bobby lui donna les conseils d'usage, à savoir hydrater le tatouage et surveiller de près l'évolution de la cicatrisation, puis il lui dit au revoir, et il vit sa silhouette sombre traverser le bas de la porte pour se mêler à l'obscurité de la nuit qui était tombée depuis un moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De faite Bobby a effectivement fait son apprentissage au Japon, et y est resté plus longtemps que canoniquement parlant (il y reste un an si on en croit le Bobby Singer's guide to hunting-ou le wiki spn).   
> J'ai fait pas mal de petite recherche sur les tatouages japonais mais si vous voyez une petite erreur, faite moi signe o/


	7. Le risotto

Les jours qui suivirent installèrent une nouvelle routine : tous les matins, quand Jody passait, le tatoueur et le fleuriste sortaient le nez de leurs boutiques pour discuter un petit quart d'heure, puis chacun retournait à ses occupations, avant que les deux ferment boutique, et discutent plus ou moins longtemps, selon l'humeur. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, des clients ignobles, de la mignonne petite serveuse du café du coin, du temps qu'il faisait… Il n'y avait rien d'important sur la table, aucune responsabilité sur des épaules devenues trop frêles à son goût, et Crowley y trouvait son compte.

Mais en partant manger le midi, il lui arrivait de jeter un œil à travers la vitrine de son voisin, et il ne semblait jamais quitter son bureau, quelle que fût l'heure à laquelle il repartait ou revenait. Est-ce qu'il prenait le temps de manger au moins ? La question lui avait traversé innocemment l'esprit. Il n'habitait pas très loin, et parfois il y avait quelque chose d'assez déprimant à manger seul, et oh Dieu seul savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de replonger dans sa dépression. Alors un jour, il prit l'initiative de préparer deux Tupperware, et de passer la porte à une heure inhabituelle. 

« Crowley ? C'est pas censé être l'heure de ta pause ?  
\- Si, mais ça devrait être aussi l'heure de la tienne.  
\- Hein ? »

Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que sa question était étrange. Elle sous-entendait clairement qu'il avait remarqué qu'il ne quittait pas le studio à cette heure précise, remarque qui sous entendait elle-même qu'il surveillait ses faits et gestes. En temps normal, rien qui ne sortait de sa bouche était spontané, et tout était toujours réfléchi à deux fois. Mais c'était sortit tout seul. 

« Et bien... Je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir le nez de ta boutique, sachant que mes heures de repas fluctuent, alors je me suis dit que…  
\- Comment t'as remarqué ? Tu me surveille ? »

Même si son ton n'était pas agressif, son froncement de sourcils suspicieux n'indiquait rien de bon. Mais ne se décontenançant pas, Crowley avança vers lui, préparant sa réplique.

« Non, pas le moins du monde ! Je suis simplement observateur. Ça tient de la déformation professionnel : quand on est avocat il faut toujours guetter la moindre faille dans la défense, et ça m'a apprit à faire attention à chaque petit détail. »

Il avait tant bien que mal réussi à retomber sur ses pattes, Dieu merci. Bobby se contenta de soulever les épaules un bref instant, ce qui le rassura. Il avait gobé son excuse. Mais cela lui faisait réaliser qu'effectivement, le fait de regarder ce qu'il trafiquait n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Il ne devrait pas ressentir le besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait, ça allait au-delà d'une simple amitié, du moins d'une amitié superficielle, mais c'était la seule forme qu'il avait connu jusque là, alors il ne savait pas trop où il mettait les pieds. D'habitude il aimait prendre des risques, mais il avait l’attitude d'un requin qui mordait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Là, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger une relation tout juste naissante, quoiqu'elle advienne par la suite, parce que sa vie sociale n'avait jamais connu beaucoup d'autres options qu’un amant ou une amitié de façade.

Intérieurement il pouvait être dans le pire des tumultes, mais extérieurement rien ne se voyait jamais. Le moindre de ses muscles faciaux était contrôlé, et ils ne pouvaient être tordus que par un sourire charmeur ou une colère noire, et rien d'autre. Alors il sourit en ouvrant les boîtes, et rien d’autre ne pouvait être vu. 

« C'est du risotto, tiens, il est encore chaud. »

Il s'assit sur le côté du bureau, tendant aussi des couverts à son camarade.

« Merci beaucoup. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?   
\- Mhh-hh. Depuis que j'ai un plus de temps pour moi, j'essaie d'apprendre à cuisiner. Ce n'est pas toujours très réussi, mais vu que ce n'a pas brûlé, je suppose que c'est mangeable.   
\- J'vais te dire ça tout de suite. »

Il prit une première bouchée, et Crowley attendit le verdict avec une once d'anxiété.

« Hé, c’est vachement bon ! »

Ouf.   
Ils commencèrent à manger, d'abord en silence, puis le fleuriste le trouva d'un coup très lourd. Peut-être qu'en parlant il chasserait toutes ses questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête ?

« Tu prends jamais le temps de faire une pause ? C'est agréable pourtant de prendre le temps de couper un peu et de manger au calme.  
\- J'ai jamais l'temps. Soit je dois finir un stencil, soit je dois nettoyer du matos, soit je dois me prendre la tête avec la compta. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'suis demandé alors j'ai jamais l'temps de rien depuis que les garçons sont plus là pour m'aider. »

Il observait chaque jour ses traits se tirer un peu plus, et ça lui rappelait amèrement l'époque pas si lointaine où il sautait lui aussi un repas pour traiter une affaire d'extorsion de fonds compliquée. Lui qui n'avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne et sa réussite pendant des années eut envie de tendre la main à celui qui l'avait tendue en premier lieu.

« Tu sais... J'ai fait les basses besognes quand j'ai commencé au cabinet où j'étais, alors j'ai l'habitude de la comptabilité. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à la faire, ça t’enlèvera une épine du pied. Oh, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'occuperais aussi du repas. De toute façon je cuisine toujours trop et je finis par jeter les restes, alors autant que ça serve à quelque chose. »

Bobby prit d'abord un air surpris, avant d'esquisser un très léger sourire, visiblement reconnaissant.

« Merci beaucoup Crowley, t'es pas obligé d'en faire autant tu sais.  
\- Oh c'est pas grand-chose, et puis c'est un juste retour des choses après ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
\- J'en ai pas fait beaucoup.  
\- Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'en ferai beaucoup. On est quittes ? »

Bobby hocha la tête, et ils finirent tranquillement le repas. Puis le fleuriste regagna sa propre boutique, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait changer, mais il ne savait pas dans quoi il s’aventurait. Jamais il n'aidait personne, jamais il n'avait noué de lien qui comptait autant pour lui, et il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Mais il était venu ici en quête de changement, alors il allait l'acceuilir à bras ouverts, et tenter de prendre les choses comme elles venaient, même si son esprit refusait de se mettre en veille une seule seconde à partir du moment où il avait apporté ce stupide risotto.


	8. Sam

« J'me suis toujours demandé : Crowley, c'est typiquement écossais comme prénom ?  
\- Ah non, pas du tout. En fait, ma mère est... Enfin c'était une médium un peu excentrique, et du coup elle m'a donné le nom d'un grand théoricien de l'occulte qui s'appelle Alestair Crowley.  
\- Ah je vois.  
\- Par contre McLeod, c'est typiquement écossais.  
\- ...Non, sans blague !? Tu me prends pour un jambon ou quoi ?  
\- On sait jamais, on a déjà eu l’affront de me prendre pour un gallois, alors maintenant j'assure mes arrières.  
\- Un gallois ? Ils ont pas un accent affreux ceux là ?  
\- Oula, si. C'est l'accent des mineurs, il est ignoble ! »

Crowley fit une très vague et cliché imitation de l'accent gallois, et Bobby rit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri en compagnie de quelqu'un.  
Additioné à leur routine déjà existante, ils avaient rajouté le détail de se voir le midi pour manger ensemble. Parfois Crowley faisait la comptabilité pendant que Bobby vaquait à autre chose pour s'avancer, et de rares fois, quand ils n'avaient rien à faire, ils se parlaient. Ignorant encore beaucoup de choses l'un de l'autre, s'il n'y avait rien à se dire sur la journée, ils trouvaient toujours un sujet de conversation. Ils prenaient plaisir à s'écouter, et rien ne perturbait leurs relations, même pas les piques régulières que l'un lançait à l'autre, bien au contraire, c'était toujours bon enfant.

Personne n'allait jamais aider le tatoueur. La plupart des gens de son entourage étaient occupés, et il se retrouvait souvent seul face à un travail monstre. De toute façon, à part quand cela venait de Sam ou Dean, et encore, il refusait toute aide extérieure. Mais il avait accepté celle de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois sans y réfléchir, peut-être parce que c'était une bonne excuse pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Et il n'y avait rien de mal, tout le monde avait besoin d'un ami sur qui compter.

« Au fait, t'inquiète pas si tu me vois pas demain, je pars pour la Californie.  
\- La Californie ? Tu va prendre un bain de soleil bien mérité ?  
\- Non pardi, j'vais chercher Sam à Stanford.  
\- Stanford ? Tu m'avais dis qu'il était à l'université et en droit, mais à Stanford ? Ça doit être un crack !  
\- Bah, il a toujours été très bon à l'école, venant de sa part ça m'a jamais étonné qu'il soit accepté. J'dis pas que j'en suis pas fier par contre.  
\- Je comprends. Tu me le présenteras ? Vu qu'il est en droit, il aura probablement tout un tas de questions à me poser.  
\- Bien sûr, il sera content d'avoir des renseignements sur ce qu'il veut faire plus tard. »

Enfin, il allait pouvoir revoir un de ses protégés. Mine de rien, la maison était bien vide sans Sam ni Dean. Sam était parti plus tôt que son frère, qui partageait son temps entre finir sa formation au salon et sillonner les salons du tatouage et aller en résidence à droite et à gauche pour parfaire sa technique et trouver son style. Mais Sam revenait souvent, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu Dean. Il l'avait tout juste au téléphone de temps en temps, mais Bobby se dit qu'il devait être occupé avec son propre salon. Alors malgré la présence de son nouvel ami, il était tout de même heureux de revoir Sam. 

Le repas se finit un peu plus tard qu'il ne fallait, et il dû presque chasser Crowley pour ne pas être en retard pour son prochain rendez-vous. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas mal prit, il en faisait tellement pour lui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir finis spn et lu Good omens, je me suis pas mal enseignée sur Alesteir Crowley, le vrai. Ce type à une vie et une façon de la voir assez fascinante! D'ailleurs si vous aimez la chasse aux petits détails et aux concordances, le symbole des Men of letters est tirée de l'oeuvre de cet occultiste. Coïncidence? Vu la théorie qui cours sur le père de Crowley comme quoi il serait justement un Men of letters, je ne crois pas.


	9. Soudaine réalisation

Ce n'était qu'une journée. Une seule et unique journée. Mais la routine était soudainement rompue, et ça laissait un très désagréable sentiment d'inachevé à Crowley.

Il s'énervait tout seul contre lui-même, parce qu'il savait que c'était idiot. C'était juste une journée, 24h à ne pas le voir, et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir, non, il revenait demain. Mais malgré le fait qu'il s’évertuait à se le dire, il gardait une drôle de sensation collée à l'estomac. Toute la journée il avait eu la tête ailleurs, oubliant de changer l'eau de certains pots, manquant de ne pas voir l'arôme qui commençait à piquer du nez, ou encore de ne pas balayer les feuilles mortes à terre. Lui qui était si en contrôle de lui-même n'arrivait pas à ravaler ce sentiment de manque qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir partir même avec toute l'auto-persuasion du monde.

Il s'assit derrière le comptoir, et fit le point. De toute évidence, il lui manquait. Certes. Mais il se posa une question essentielle : il aimait aussi beaucoup la compagnie de Jody, il la considérait aussi comme une amie, mais est ce que si elle disparaissait de sa journée, cela l'affecterait autant ? Non. C'était une évidence qu'elle ne lui manquerait pas plus que ça. Alors pourquoi ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple ami lui manquait aut…

Oh non.

Chaque fibre de son corps, chaque neurone refusait d'en venir à cette conclusion fatale qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire avant et Dieu merci. Il ne s'était jamais encombré de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, parce qu'il n'avait pas le luxe d'avoir une vie sociale en tant que telle, que chacun de ses « amis » avaient une fonction particulière. Il ne s'était jamais entiché de quelqu'un, il se contentait juste de coup d'un soir, parfois d'amant(es) plus ou moins réguliers. Au revoir et à la prochaine suffisait chaque matin où il ne se réveillait pas seul, et à l'époque ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Sauf que sa vie avait changée, et que lui aussi changeait, il fallait voir la vérité en face. Il n'avait plus les mêmes envies, ni les même besoins, et peut-être qu'après une vie tumultueuse, il était temps de se poser. 

Sauf que la seule personne avec laquelle il avait eu le culot de s'imaginer une demi-seconde avec option pavillon en banlieue et labrador couleur sable n'était sûrement pas un homme qui aimait aussi les hommes. Pauvre de lui. Rien n'était jamais simple, mais cette fois il ne pouvait pas se battre pour le séduire, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à séduire, et qu'il allait devoir se contenter d'une relation des plus platoniques. 

Sauf qu'il ne se contentait jamais d'une situation qui pouvait changer même au prix d'un miracle.


	10. Coming home

Sam était heureux de pouvoir rentre à Sioux Falls. C'était l'endroit qui ressemblait le plus à une maison pour lui. Il y connaissait tout le monde, y avait fait la fin de sa scolarité, et s'y était réfugié un an plus tôt, quand sa petite amie Jessica était malheureusement... venue à disparaître. Bobby l'avait plus que jamais repris sous son aile, et maintenant, il était tant bien que mal sur pieds. La cicatrice se refermait difficilement, mais il était à peu près fonctionnel, et il s'était réfugié dans le travail, ce qui en faisait l'un des premiers de sa promo, c'était donc un mal pour un bien. 

Pendant que celui qu'il considérait comme un père était au volant, il regardait défiler un paysage agréablement familier, qu'il avait déjà regardé des centaines de fois en voiture, mais dont il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais. Une fois arrivé près de l'espèce de bicoque qui l’avait vu en partie grandir, il prit ses bagages et monta dans sa chambre, qu'il trouva bien vide sans Dean dedans.

« Bobby, tu sais quand Dean compte te rendre visite ?  
\- Dean ? Il a dit qu'il viendrait pour Noël, mais pas avant. Il est vachement occupé avec son nouveau salon, apparemment ça marche du feu de Dieu.  
\- Ah, tant mieux pour lui alors… »

Il soupira, s'installa un moment avant de redescendre pour le dîner, où ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre, principalement des cours de Sam qui le passionnaient, et de sa vie sur le campus. Il ne sortait jamais beaucoup, préférant Netflix à une soirée étudiante, et encore une fois il se fit enguirlander à ce propos, parce qu'il devait vivre sa vie. Mais pour une fois, Bobby aussi avait quelque chose à raconter.

« Demain j'aurais quelqu'un à te faire rencontrer.  
\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?  
\- Un ami à moi. Enfin, c'est mon voisin, il a repris la boutique de fleurs à côté du studio et on a sympathisé, c'est un ancien avocat. J'me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile que t'aille lui parler. »

Les yeux de Sam s'était illuminés. Rencontrer des professionnels était toujours formateur, et ça permettrait de mieux l'orienter, lui qui hésitait pour ses options de l'an prochain.

« C'est vrai ?! Ce serait génial ! Tu penses qu'il pourrait m'aider à décrocher un stage ? J'aimerais bien en faire un cet été histoire de voir ce que c'est vraiment sur le terrain.  
\- Oh ouais, si tu lui demande gentiment il pourrait t'aider. Et dans le pire des cas, il aura un coup de pied aux fesses de ma part ! »

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire amusé. Bobby était toujours égal à lui-même, toujours dévoué et prompt à aider son prochain. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec une nouvelle personne. Il le savait très seul depuis son départ et surtout celui de Dean, mais il n'avait pas pu y faire grand-chose à son grand désarroi, alors s'il pouvait être un peu moins seul…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica est morte, par contre je ne pense pas faire mention de Ruby, j'ai pas préparée le terrain pour ça. Oops.


	11. Avocados at law

Le haut d'une tête inconnue dépassait du comptoir quand Sam entra dans la boutique en sueur, son jogging tout juste fini. 

« Bobby ?   
\- Il est à l'arrière boutique, je doute qu'il t'entende… »

La tête dépassa un peu plus, et il manqua de reculer quand il vit deux yeux noir profond bloqués sur lui.

« Tu dois être Sam, je présume ?  
\- C'est exact ! »

Il s'approcha du comptoir en tendant une main, qui fut serrée par un homme en costard-cravate, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté son premier poste. 

« Moi c'est Crowley. Je suppose que Bobby a dû te parler de moi ?  
\- Oui tout à fait. Il m'a dit que vous étiez avocat. Désolé, j'aurais voulu me présenter dans une autre tenue mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer et…  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, et tutoie-moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Le dénommé Crowley reposa son menton contre son poing, et s’appliquait à l'évaluer du regard. En plus d'être nerveux, il était soudain gêné de se faire jauger de la sorte par un parfait inconnu. Il avait dans son regard une once de perfidie, et ses mouvements dégageaient une grâce toute serpentine. Il préféra reprendre la parole avant de se remettre à transpirer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

« Euh, alors vous... tu étais avocat où ?  
\- A Minneapolis, au cabinet Morningstar et associés.  
\- Morningstar et associés ? Tu as dû participer à l'affaire Sucrocorp alors ! On a étudié une plaidoirie d'une des audiences y'a pas longtemps en cours, celui de, mhh... Maître McLeod je crois ? »

Un sourire en coin malicieux se dessina sur le visage de son interlocuteur. 

« Tu l'as en face de toi.  
\- Non, c'est pas vrai ?! T'as vraiment défendu Dick Roman ?!   
\- Et oui. C'était un peu le sommet de ma carrière, j'ai arrêté peu après d'ailleurs, mais je dois avouer que cela reste une de mes meilleures plaidoiries… »

Une troisième personne se joignit à la conversation.

« J'vois que j'ai pas b'soin de vous présenter…  
\- Ah, Bobby ! Non, en fait je suis allé lui parler directement. Tu savais qu'il avait été l'avocat de Dick Roman ? »

Il avait du mal à contenir son excitation. L'affaire Sucrocorp avait ébranlé les médias il y avait deux ans, quand Sam commençait tout juste ses études, et beaucoup de ses professeurs s'en étaient servis comme exemple. C'était d'un coup comme si ses cours devenaient concrets sous ses yeux.

« Non j'savais pas. Tu m'avais pas dis que t'étais une pointure dans l'milieu.  
\- Et toi donc. »

Bobby roula des yeux avant de souffler d'un air las.

« Arrête, tu vas m'faire rougir. Sam a peut-être pas osé t'en parler, mais il cherche un stage pour cet été, et j'm'étais dis que tu pouvais p’tête l'aider à en faire un dans ton ancien cabinet.  
\- Ce serait un plaisir de faire mes premiers pas dans un cabinet si célèbre ! »

Sam n'en vit rien, mais Bobby aperçu le visage de Crowley se décomposer subtilement.

\- Mh... Je ne suis plus en contact avec beaucoup de mes collègues, mais... j'en avais un avec qui je m'entendais très bien, je peux lui envoyer un mail. Je ne te promets rien cependant, quand j'y travaillais encore on prenait rarement des stagiaires, mais avec mon départ ils on peut-être besoin de chaire fraîche, et un étudiant de Stanford pourrait très bien faire l'affaire.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?  
\- Bien sûr. »

Quand il prononça cette phrase, c'était le tatoueur qu'il regardait. 

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps.   
\- Merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa de ta part !   
\- De rien.  
\- Bon Sam, au lieu de rester debout à brailler comme une midinette, ça te dirait de rentrer pour prendre une douche ? T’empestes dans tout l'salon là.  
\- ça va, j'y vais. Au fait si tu me vois pas ce soir, t'inquiète pas, je dors chez un ami.   
\- Okay, fais attention à toi. Et rentre pas trop tard demain matin, t'as un stencil à finir. »

Décidément malgré le temps qui passait, il le traitait toujours comme un gamin. Il roula à son tour des yeux.

« Oui Bobby, t'inquiète pas. A demain, et encore merci Crowley, je te revaudrai ça ! »

Sam ressortit en trottinant de la boutique, remettant ses écouteurs pour continuer son jogging là où il l'avait laissé. Pour une fois, il avait le cœur plus léger qu'à l'habitude : il touchait un peu plus concrètement son rêve du doigt, et se surprit à sourire pour rien, juste pour sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cookie pour celui qui pigera la référence du titre.


	12. Mauvais souvenirs, mauvaise idée.

Bobby avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez son camarade depuis que Sam était reparti, ou plutôt, une fois qu'il avait parlé du stage. Rien dans son comportement n'avait changé, il avait envoyé le mail sans rechigner, mais son regard s'était comme éteint. Il était sur pilotage automatique, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il entra dans la boutique de son ami après le travail, le surprenant à réarranger un bouquet d’œillets rouges dont certaines fleurs avaient fanées d'un air absent. Il sentait son inquiétude monter : une voix en lui lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait absolument le refaire sourire, et d'habitude il prenait le temps d'essayer d'ignorer cette voix avant de toujours la suivre bêtement, mais cette fois, il suivit directement son instinct.

« Ça va, Crowley ? »

Il sursauta, quelques pétales bruns lui tombant des mains. Il se retourna, le visage tordu par un sourire qui sonnait incroyablement faux.  
« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? D'ailleurs, sache que j'ai trouvé Sam charmant. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'adoreront au cabinet, et qu'il…  
\- Crowley, j'commence à te connaître et je sens que quelque chose te turlupine. Pas la peine de te cacher, j'sens ses choses là. Allez, crache le morceau, ça ira mieux après. »

Il le vit de nouveau se décomposer, mais cette fois-ci, il sentit le masque craqueler légèrement. Il regardait au sol, comme un gosse gêné qu'on l'engueule après une bêtise. Pour la première fois, il le voyait sous un jour beaucoup moins imprenable mais au contraire, terriblement vulnérable.

« Je... Je n'aime juste pas parler de ma vie d'avant, enfin de ma profession d'avant. Dès que je mentionne le nom de mon cabinet, j'ai l'impression d'y retourner. J'ai envie d'oublier tout ça, et de ne plus jamais avoir à en reparler. »

Il se retourna de nouveau pour jeter les fleurs à la poubelle, et il déglutit difficilement sa salive, la gorge serrée. Bobby sentait absolument qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, après ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider à la boutique. C'était comme une force au-dessus qui le poussait à le prendre sous son aile. 

« Je comprends, après ce que t'as vécu ça doit pas être facile... Mh... Sam est pas là ce soir, tu peux venir boire un verre chez moi si tu veux, si ça peut t'aider à te changer les idées.   
\- C'est gentil mais ça ira, je n'ai pas envie de te déranger.  
\- Me déranger ? Après toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté et ce que t'as fait pour Sam ? T'es sérieux ? Au contraire, ça m'fait plaisir de renvoyer l’ascenseur.  
\- Ah, si ça peut te faire plaisir alors… »

Bobby esquissa un sourire, l'incitant à sortir de la boutique au plus vite. Il n'avait aucune idée dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais l'avait fait avec une impulsivité qui lui était inconnue jusqu'alors. Crowley changeait, et sous son impulsion, lui aussi, et pour le meilleur, laissant ses craintes et son anxiété derrière lui.


	13. Dans la gueule du loup

Crowley tira une grimace dégoûtée en reniflant le verre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que ce... Ce déchet toxique ?!  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ton difficile.  
\- J'ai juste très moyennement envie de brûler mes papilles, elles sont délicates. La prochaines fois, fais-moi penser à emmener ma propre bouteille.  
\- Et elle boit quoi d'habitude, sa majesté ?  
\- Du Craig. C'est un scotch qui est produit près de là où je suis né. Un véritable nectar !  
\- Et qui coûte la peau du cul, j'parie.  
\- On ne peut pas avoir quelque chose de bien si on n'y met pas le prix. La preuve avec ce… ce truc. »

Il prit néanmoins le risque d'y tremper ses lèvres hésitantes et d'en prendre une gorgée.

« ...C'est comme le fromage français : on sait pas si le goût est pire que l'odeur ou l'inverse, mais en tout cas, ça reste immonde.  
\- J'ai aussi du jus de fruit dans le frigo si t'as décidé de jouer les princesses.  
\- ça va, ça va je m'y ferai. J'ai moyennement envie de rester sobre ce soir de toute façon… »

Il but le reste du breuvage comme un shot, sentant la brûlure de l'alcool descendre le long de son œsophage. Il avait l'impression de s'être jeté dans la gueule de loup en acceptant de venir chez lui, n'ayant toujours pas fini de débattre avec ses sentiments, mais il espérait que ce whisky cheap au possible suffirait à le mettre assez à l'aise pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Ce qu'il oublia, intentionnellement ou non, c'était que l'alcool faisait tomber ses inhibitions, et qu’en plus, il le rendait plus tactile qu'en temps normal. 

Et effectivement, après une bouteille de vidée, les joues rougies par l'éthanol qui coulait dans son sang, il s'était rapproché de son camarade, à présent assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, et il discutait joyeusement. Bobby avait l'alcool plutôt enjoué d'après ce qu'il en voyait (même s'il ignorait que ce n'était pas le cas d'habitude et que c'était sûrement dû à sa présence) et il riait de bon cœur à ses anecdotes éculées. 

Ayant probablement chaud, le tatoueur enleva sa chemise. C'était un geste idiot, mais il permit à Crowley de voir une partie de ses tatouages, qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou tout juste entraperçu car il était la plupart du temps en manches longues. Ses deux avant-bras étaient encrés de manchettes qui représentaient des chrysanthèmes, des fleurs traditionnellement mortuaires. Sans hésiter, il prit son bras pour l'amener sur ses genoux, le retournant pour mieux observer les motifs.

« Doucement, mes mains c'est un peu mon outil de travail !  
\- Mhh-hh. Tu sais que tu m'avais jamais montré tes tatouages ? Je suppose que vu que c'est ton métier, tu dois en avoir des tas un peu partout. »

Son regard se posa alors sur le haut de ses bras, dont un motif qui semblait continuer après la barrière que représentaient ses manches. Il lâcha son bras pour soulever une des manches, se rendant compte que l'encrage devait être beaucoup plus étendu, et remonter sur ses omoplates. 

« Je serais curieux de voir où ce tatouage s'arrête….  
\- Je serais obligé d'enlever mon t-shirt pour ça.  
\- Oh voyons, si ce n'est que ça dis-toi que j'ai fait tomber la cravate en contrepartie.  
\- Oui mais c'est rien du tout par rapport à un haut !  
\- ça va, ne joue pas les pudiques ! J'ai hésité moi quand tu as voulu re-pigmenter mon tatouage ?  
\- C'est toi qui l'avais voulu.  
\- On s'en fiche qui à voulu quoi, c'est pas moi qui irai te juger de toute façon. Allez, un strip-tease, un strip-tease ! »

Bobby soupira lourdement pendant qu'il frappait joyeusement dans ses mains, et finalement, il accepta de retirer sa sempiternelle casquette, puis son t-shirt alors qu'il retenait son souffle une seconde. A présent devant lui se tenait son dos, qui était recouvert d'une pièce absolument magnifique : c'étaient deux carpes Koï, une nageant vers le haut, l'autre vers le bas, dont les positions rappelaient vaguement celle du yin-yang. Le tout était posé sur un fond de vagues tumultueuses, parfaitement dessiné, et entremêlé de lotus. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé avec un tatouage aussi fin et coloré, mais dans un sens, il semblait parfaitement lui correspondre.

« C'est... c'est magnifique ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu avais quelque chose d'aussi massif et fin à la fois. »

Il ne put résister à l'envie de toucher son dos du bout des doigts, comme pour rendre le dessin réel. 

« C'est marrant, on croirait entendre quelqu'un…Tu m'imaginais avec un des ses aigles moches tatoué dans le dos ?  
\- ...A vrai dire, l'image m'avait traversé l'esprit. »

Un rire rauque se fit entendre. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi franchement avant, et l'alcool aidait sûrement, mais ce n'en était pas pour autant un moment rare.

« Puisqu'on échange les rôles, autant y aller jusqu’au bout... Je suppose qu'il y a une explication passionnante derrière tout ça ?  
\- Ouais, en fait c'est un peu technique à expliquer, c'est très lié au symbolisme des tatoos typiquement japonais.  
\- J'ai tout mon temps.  
\- Bien... Alors tu vois la carpe qui descend ? C'est la première partie que je me suis fait tatouer quand je suis arrivé au Japon, à vrai dire c'est mon premier tatouage tout court. La carpe koï représente la détermination à dépasser tous les obstacles de la vie, et quand elle descend, ça veut dire qu'on est encore en train de les affronter, quand elle monte, ça veut dire qu'ils sont derrière nous. J'ai fait tatouer la carpe qui remonte bien après la première, en fait.  
\- Oh, je vois… »

Ses explications étaient en effet passionnantes, on sentait toute la connaissance sur sa discipline de prédilection, et effectivement, ses tatouages disaient beaucoup sur lui. Mais il était surtout obnubilé par l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de poser une deuxième main sur sa peau, dans l'espoir qu'il sentirait la réciproque sur sa propre peau et... il secoua la tête, pour essayer de chasser ses pulsions. 

« Et les chrysanthèmes sur ton bras. Ce sont des fleurs assez sinistres non ? Pourquoi tu te les ais faites tatouées ? »

Il se retourna de côté.

« C'est qu'elle n'ont pas la même signification dans cette culture. Au Japon, c'est plutôt un symbole de force. Un peu comme les tiens, en fait. Tiens, d''ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, tu voudras que je t'encre le deuxième quand ? »

Il posa sa main à l'endroit pile de son torse où gisait un de ses trois dragons, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer sans le vouloir, et eut un mal fou à ne pas se mettre à hurler. 

« Heu... Et bien... Le plus vite possible ? Je suppose ?   
Retire ta main.  
\- Demain soir j'ai un créneau de libre, on s'organise comme la dernière fois ?  
Bon sang mais retire ta main !  
\- Ah, pas de problème, je serai au rendez-vous ! »

Et il retira enfin sa main pour remettre son t-shirt, au grand soulagement de Crowley.  
Il s'empressa d'enchaîner un autre verre. Il ne voulait pas déraper de peur de perdre son ami, mais en même temps, il avait terriblement envie de prendre le risque. C'était quitte ou double.  
Mais la soirée avança, la conversation aussi, et une autre bouteille fut finie, si bien que l'un comme l'autre s'endormirent, sans avoir la force d'atteindre une quelconque chambre. Au moins la question avait été tranchée, et Crowley avait pu s'endormir la conscience tranquille.


	14. Morning glory

O glorieux réveil accompagné d'une gueule de bois carabinée.   
Bobby ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis un second, sentant déjà la migraine envahir son crâne. Le soleil était déjà levé, mais il était pâle, ça devait être encore le matin. Doucement, il reprenait conscience de son environnement. 

Et donc de Crowley, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. 

Soudainement, la soirée repassait dans sa tête. Des discussions, le rendez-vous passé, le moment où il avait montré ses tatouages… Et puis le black-out le plus total. Ils avaient dû sûrement assez boire pour s'endormir de la sorte sur le canapé, l'un sur l'autre. Il se souvint aussi d'à quel point le fleuriste semblait perturbé la veille, et il le regarda, sa tête posée sur son torse, ne donnant qu'en spectacle ses fins cheveux noirs. 

Il n'osait pas le réveiller car il devait avoir besoin de dormir avec ce qui s'était passé hier, mais la situation était étrange. Bobby n'était plus habitué à avoir de contact physique avec qui que ce soit, mais il se retrouvait à le laisser dormir sur lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et se rappela avec quelle facilité il avait accepté que Crowley trace de ses doigts délicats les motifs ornant son dos, et il se souvenait encore avec une précision effroyable le léger frisson que cela lui avait procuré. 

Ça n'était pas censé lui provoquer ce genre de sensation. Il n'était pas censé avoir la gorge serrée quand il le regardait dormir. L'envie de le prendre et de le serrer dans ses bras n'aurait pas du se faire ressentir. Tout allait de travers, faire face à autant de sentiments réveillés d'un coup chez lui s'apparentait à marcher sur un champ de mines, le tout nimbé d'interrogations sur sa sexualité. 

Crowley bougea, et de blottit un peu plus contre lui.  
Non arrête.  
« Mhhh… »  
Te réveille surtout pas !   
Il bougea de nouveau un peu sa tête.   
J'ai dis de pas te réveiller, espèce de crétin ! 

Il ne réfléchit plus, et de peur qu'il se réveille, il eu le réflexe de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux, comme on calme un enfant. Et effectivement, il sentit qu'il se détendait, et un sourire serein se dessina sur son visage, et ce sourire fit bondir son cœur. Cet abruti était en train de lui faire passer le pas d'une relation au-dessus de l'amitié en l'espace d'une soirée, le tout en envoyant joyeusement valser son hétérosexualité, et en ne faisait même pas d'efforts pour. Sorcellerie. 

Mais pas le temps pour déblatérer plus longtemps avec lui-même, une habitude qu'il pensait avoir perdu à son contact d'ailleurs, il se réveillait. Et pour de bon cette fois. Il se redressa tout juste contre lui, n'étant pas d'humeur à s’éloigner.

« Mhh... Salut Bobby. »

Sa voix était basse, calme, un peu cassée, et le sourire qu'il arborait sur son visage en le regardant était toujours aussi désarmant de sincérité. Il avait laissé tomber le masque, et il était magnifique sans. 

« Salut Crowley. »

Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre, ainsi ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se prouvant qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour être bien ensemble. Il suffisait qu'ils soient tous les deux, et le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, ils étaient heureux.


	15. Flux,reflux

Crowley était parti en premier, voulant, avant d'ouvrir la boutique un peu plus tard que d'habitude, passer chez lui se changer. Sous la douche, il repensait à la soirée écoulée. Il partait perdant, mais au final, il fallait croire que le destin le poussait à être un gagnant. Il n'avait rien fait pour, mais apparemment, tout cela avait l'air réciproque, et il souriait bêtement en enfilant son plus beau costume, comme s'il allait en rendez-vous galant. 

Il ne se recroisèrent pas à l'ouverture, ni à midi d'ailleurs, Bobby n'aillant ouvert le salon que vers l'après-midi. Sa gueule de bois devait être trop carabinée pour qu'il ait la force de l'ouvrir avant... Heureusement qu'à sa différence, il tenait bien l'alcool. Une nuit de sommeil en bonne compagnie et un Doliprane, et ça repartait. 

Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait se refaire encrer son tatouage ce soir, et il en trépignait presque. Il s'était agité tout le long de la journée, en chantonnant joyeusement dans la boutique. Quand 18h s'afficha sur son téléphone, il s'empressa de sortir pour retrouver Bobby, et il entra dans la boutique heureusement vide de tout client le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait visiblement l'air fatigué, mais le sourire qu'il lui rendit le rassura. 

« Re-bonjour. J'espère que t'as pas oublié…  
\- Non, pas du tout. Vas-y installe toi, j'arrive. »

Alors Crowley se déshabilla aussi lentement que la première fois, mais cette fois-ci avec la conscience qu'il devait plaire. Et cette fois, il capta le regard du tatoueur, qui manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers en le regardant retirer sa chemise. Bobby le trouvait d'une élégance et d'une sensualité rare, et encore une fois, il ne semblait pas faire le moindre effort. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le tatoueur baissa les yeux en aillant la réaction très enfantine de rougir, et cela amusa beaucoup le fleuriste qui s'assit sur la table. 

Pas un mot ne fut échangé cette fois, et il manipula ses outils dans un silence quasi-religieux. Tout ce qui se faisait entendre, c'était l'aiguille, leurs respirations et rien d'autre. Bobby avait un mal fou à se concentrer, et à ne pas laisser ses mains trembler. Il était nerveux, et sa présence aussi proche, dans une tenue aussi légère nouait son estomac plus que de raison. Mais tant bien que mal, il avait réussi à re-pigmenter la bête, sûrement aidé par l'habitude de l'exercice. 

Sauf qu'il commit une erreur : il enleva ses gants avant d'essuyer son torse avec une lingette pour enlever le surplus, et surtout, Crowley baissa la tête à ce moment là. Il reposa la lingette plus loin, et releva la tête de son côté. Il se retrouva à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage, leurs souffles entrant en collision, et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Un long moment de silence s'écoula.

Finalement, c'est Bobby qui fit le premier pas.   
Ils s'embrassèrent. Depuis ce matin, chacun savait que ça allait arriver un moment ou à un autre, et cela arriva juste plus tôt que leurs estimations. C'était lent, tendre, semblait durer une éternité, et c'était tant mieux. 

 

Ils continuaient ce qu'ils avaient commencés depuis le début au final, à savoir s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. C'était pour ça que tout semblait aussi facile, aussi naturel, et absolument pas forcé. Soudain, tout faisait sens, semblait être une évidence, et il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser. Ils étaient heureux, ensemble.

Sauf qu'une fois le baiser rompu... La sensation manquait déjà. Du moins, Bobby sentit qu'il en voulait plus. Parce que ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un, et que oui, ses sentiments était un champ de mines, et Crowley venait de mettre le pied sur l'une d'entre elles. Alors il se redressa, et se remit à embrasser son ami, ou amant, ou copain, il ne savait plus très bien où mettre une limite, tout en le poussant en arrière dans sa fougue, jusqu'à le plaquer gentiment mais fermement contre le mur. A bout de souffle, celui-ci ne put que répondre dans un murmure :

« Monsieur Singer, vous êtes définitivement plein de surprises…  
\- J'pourrais très bien te retourner la remarque. »

Un léger rire s'éleva dans l'air, avant qu'il ne se coupe en sentant sa bouche contre son cou, s'y aventurant à tâtons, sa barbe grattant agréablement sa peau. Il eut enfin le plaisir de pouvoir plonger la main dans ses cheveux qu'il débarrassa bien vite de sa vilaine casquette, et il tourna la tête pour lui laisser champ libre. 

Ses fantaisies les plus secrètes de ses derniers temps venaient à se réaliser, et il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était jamais réveillé. Peut-être qu'il dormait encore, et que dans quelques instants, il allait ouvrir les yeux, mais qu'avec un peu de chance, c'était encore ses bras qu'il sentirait autour de lui. 

Bobby arrêta son petit manège, regardant si tout allait bien du côté de Crowley. Il était parti encore une fois sans réfléchir, et il se demandait s'il s'y prenait bien, s'il n'était pas trop maladroit. Il lui refit de nouveau face, et cette fois-ci c'était son... partenaire (c'était le mot le plus approprié qu'il avait trouvé pour le moment) qui l'embrassa, sans sommation, commençant à dangereusement poser les mains sur son torse, puis jouant avec le col de sa chemise, chemise qu'il voulait apparemment voir partir très vite, en plus du reste. 

Il y avait eu un flux, maintenant venait le reflux. 

Il ne se sentait pas le courage de... passer à l'acte maintenant. Il avait peur de vexer Crowley, mais la peur de mal faire et de précipiter les choses le frappa comme une lame de fond. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un, et s'il s'y prenait mal ? Surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée de comment cela se passait avec un homme. Il se recula brusquement. 

« Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit je... J'sais pas trop...Ca va ptête un peu trop vite pour moi. »

Le fleuriste afficha une mine d'abord déçue, avant de se forcer à lui sourire. 

« Je comprends, c'est vrai qu'on est vite... passés à la vitesse supérieure. Ce n'est rien. Je peux attendre… »

Il sauta de la table, et se rhabilla, encore une fois comme si ne rien n'était, même si ses cheveux décoiffés disaient tout le contraire. 

« Je te dois combien ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu considères ça comme un paiement en nature ! Ce que je viens de te montrer n'était même pas digne d'être un acompte... »

Bobby manqua de s'étrangler, et le rouge lui monta aux joues, et une nouvelle fois, Crowley rit.

« Non c'est juste que...T'en as déjà assez fait pour moi. Je veux dire, entre la compta, le stage de Sam... Je me voyais mal te faire payer. »

Il se sentait terriblement idiot à être aussi gêné pour une remarque aussi débile.

« Tu es mignon... Quand tu veux. »

Il lui asséna un baiser sur la joue comme un dernier coup de poignard dans le cœur, et il partit dans l'obscurité de la nuit déjà tombée depuis longtemps, laissant Bobby seul face à ses doutes et hésitations.


	16. Heat of the non-moment

Cela faisait deux semaines que Crowley n'avait pas fait une nuit tranquille, et la troisième qu'il se réveillait en nage dans son lit après un rêve qui aurait mérité d'avoir le sigle « interdit aux moins de 18 ans » en bas à droite.

Deux semaines qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais vraiment rien. Même pas un baiser des plus chastes, même pas un câlin, le néant affectif le plus total. Ou plutôt, juste des petits gestes qu'il avait peur de mal interpréter : parfois il posait sa main sur la sienne, parfois c'était sur son épaule, parfois leurs regards se croisaient beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ce soir le hasard, et une fois, oh il avait eu l'affront de lui passer la main dans les cheveux ! Et à chaque fois, il se sentait sur le point d'imploser.

Depuis cet incident deux semaines auparavant, il ressentait le besoin viscéral et primaire d'avoir son regard posé sur lui, de sentir sa présence, sa peau contre la sienne... Il aurait tout donné pour juste une étreinte, un baiser, n'importe quoi ! Il voulait être très égoïstement le centre de son monde, s'offrir à lui, avoir toute son affection, tout son amour…

Sainte marie mère de Dieu, cet homme allait le rendre fou ! 

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, soufflant longuement. En temps normal, il aurait fait beaucoup de rentre-dedans pour arriver à ses fins et tout aurait été réglé en une soirée, mais ce n'était pas des temps normaux et voilà qu'il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Il était sûr de lui, de l'image qu'il renvoyait, du charme qu'il dégageait, mais il n'arrivait plus à mobiliser toutes ses qualités devant lui. Il perdait tout ses moyens à chaque fois qu'il osait lui sourire, ou ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole. Ridicule. C'était tout à fait ridicule. 

Crowley soupira, et se leva péniblement de son lit pour prendre une douche à peine tiède. Il essayait de rassembler le peu de pensées qui faisaient sens dans son cerveau qui ne savait plus où donner du neurone depuis un moment. Il fallait trouver une occasion, un moyen de faire passer le message, de faire avancer les choses. 

Sauf que voilà, Bobby de base était hétéro, et il était sûrement tout aussi voir encore plus confus que sa petite personne en ce moment-même. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il n'osait rien faire, et c'était aussi ce pourquoi il n'osait rien faire de son côté. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, pauvre petite chose… 

Sortant de la douche, il ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller, et alla se recoucher en traînant la patte tout autant que quand il s'était levé. Il contempla un moment son lit, qu'il trouva soudainement affreusement vide et froid. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se glissant tant bien que mal dans les draps.

Juste une invitation, une parole, un geste... N'importe quoi, mais pourvu que tout ça s'arrête et au plus vite !


	17. Un aurevoir

« T'es sûr que ça ira ? Je pouvais encore rester un peu tu sais, t'avais l'air d'avoir encore pas mal de rendez-vous…  
\- Mais non, j'ai l'habitude de l'faire seul maintenant. Aller va, t'as des exams à passer, et puis Dean va p’tête s'arranger pour passer dans pas longtemps, alors j'vais pas rester seul très longtemps. »

Sam eut un léger rire.

« On dirait que t'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de nous !  
\- Non, et Dieu merci. »

Une étreinte, un dernier conseil, et Bobby laissa repartir son petit protégé dans un bus, direction l'aéroport. Il avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur en le laissant repartir, mais cette fois, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il l'aurait bien retenu. 

Tant qu'il avait Sam avec lui, il pouvait se concentrer sur lui, et rien d'autre. Ou plutôt personne d'autre. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis une... perte de contrôle la plus totale. Il n'avait plus osé rien faire depuis, de peur de totalement lâcher les chiens tout en ayant une peur bleue de se paralyser totalement en n'aillant aucune idée de comment il fallait s'y prendre. C'était le grand écart, un vertige le plus total, et pourtant, il avait un mal fou à se retenir quand il était à ses côtés. Sa présence, cette tension lui était douloureuse au point qu'il n'en travaillait plus correctement. Ça devenait problématique, et il allait devoir y remédier. Il avait sa petite idée, et il allait la mettre en œuvre le soir même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est ridiculement cours, désolé.


	18. Des retrouvailles

La sonnerie tinta à une heure inhabituelle.

« Crowley ? »

La voix de Bobby était incertaine, tout aussi incertaine que l'action qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Oui ? Tu viens me rendre visite en quel honneur ? »

La frustration pouvait passer pour de l'agressivité, mais c'était la tension qu'il le mettait sur la défensive.

« Rien... Enfin... Je... Je voulais juste savoir si ça te dirait de venir prendre un verre, vu que Sam est parti tu vois, la maison est un peu vide et… »

Enfin. Enfin il se décidait à prendre une initiative, et Crowley manqua de bondir de joie. Ou de lui sauter dessus maintenant. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux se plissant légèrement pour prendre une expression joueuse. 

« C'est pas trop tôt, je pensais presque que j'étais devenu persona non grata ! »

Dans son enthousiasme, ce fut en le prenant par la main qu'il le sortit de la boutique, sauf que Bobby eut le réflexe de retirer la sienne de peur que l'on ne le voie tenir la main d'un autre homme, mais la prise était tellement forte qu'il n'avait pas pu la défaire. Ce fut à peine s'il la lâcha pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte de la voiture ! 

L'un comme l'autre savait dans quoi ils s'embarquaient ce soir, et si le fleuriste y allait avec un enthousiasme loin d'être innocent, le tatoueur avait beaucoup plus d'appréhension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore très court cette fois, mais au prochain chapitre on passe aux choses sérieuses, et donc ça sera plut long!


	19. La porcelaine qui voulait qu'on la brise

Et comme prévu, tout allait très vite déraper. Un verre, puis deux furent bus, quelques paroles sans importance échangées, mais ils savaient très bien pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux, et pourquoi ils étaient dans cette situation explosive, dont le sourire évocateur de Crowley fut l'étincelle. Il avait soudainement retrouvé toute sa force de séduction, merci l'alcool, et il comptait bien s'en servir à bon escient. Dès qu'il lui avait sourit, Bobby s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser, dans une retenue qu'il trouvait admirable après deux semaines de tension intense, mais lui, il ne voulait plus faire dans la retenue, et sa réponse fut terriblement fougueuse, voire violente. 

Le message était définitivement passé, et cette fois, Bobby ne rechigna pas le laisser enlever sa chemise, pendant que lui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire de même, et aux fils de leurs baisers libérés, leurs vêtements valsèrent joyeusement dans tout le salon. Doucement, leurs mains s'aventurèrent là où la peau apparaissait, mais c'était Crowley qui avait fini dans le plus simple appareil le premier, trop pressé de pouvoir sentir ses mains absolument partout sur son corps. 

Il recula pour mieux se caler contre l’accoudoir du sofa, allongé de presque tout son long, les jambes lascivement entrouvertes, un regard assombri par un désir qu'il savait sulfureux... Bobby prit le temps de le regarder dans toute sa splendeur, photographiant ses cheveux de jais décoiffés par la main qu'il y avait passé il y avait quelques minutes à peine, sa peau de porcelaine à peine éclairée par la lumière pale et jaunâtre d'une vieille lampe... Il avait toute la beauté, l'élégance et la sensualité d'un nu tout droit sorti d'une peinture classique.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends comme ça, hm ? »

Sa voix était basse, son ton dangereux et le tout sonnait comme une espèce de ronronnement. Il se pencha vers lui, passant sa main sur sa joue. 

« Rien, j'te trouvais beau, c'est tout. »

Bien des hommes l'avaient trouvé beau auparavant. Mais sorti de sa bouche, le compliment n'avait pas du tout le même effet, et il sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il aurait pu avoir une réaction terriblement sarcastique, ou juste dire merci, mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche, et il préféra détourner un peu le regard. Ce qui ne plut absolument pas à son amant (si tout se passait bien), qui lui fit légèrement tourner la tête pour l'obliger à garder son regard dans le sien. Mince, depuis quand il avait les yeux aussi bleus déjà ? Le baiser tendre et rassurant qu'il lui asséna sur le front finit de tordre son estomac, et il vira rouge pour de bon. Tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche au final ne furent que quelques plaintes à peine plus hautes que des soupirs quand il aventura sa bouche sur son cou et ses clavicules. Il n'avait pas eu de droit de réponse, il commençait doucement à s'abandonner, et c'était tant mieux. Toujours il voulait garder le contrôle sur celui qui était en face de lui, que ce soit dans les affaires ou au lit, mais cette fois, il rendait les armes, et il se laissait aller. 

Sauf qu’il avait laissé les rennes à Bobby, sans ignorer que celui-ci aurait à un moment ou à un autre, un doute sur savoir quoi faire et comment le faire. Mais pour l'instant, il le laissait descendre sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, ses mains en une prise ferme descendant de sa taille à ses hanches, alors que sous l'effet de ses baisers, il arquait légèrement le dos. Le rythme se ralentit au fil de la descente, et soudain, il s'arrêta. Bobby releva la tête, une légère détresse visible dans le regard. Crowley lui sourit, et soupira. 

« Je vais devoir t'apprendre, je suppose. »

Son interlocuteur n’eut pas d'autre réaction que de légèrement hausser les épaules. Il rit un peu en retour. 

« Aaah, t'as de la chance que je sois prévoyant… »

Il tendit péniblement son bras pour atteindre la poche de son manteau, duquel il extirpa son portefeuille pour se retrouver avec un préservatif et une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, qui avait l'air d'un échantillon.  
« ...Ne me dis pas que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début !   
\- Non, non, je te rassure. C'est un reste de mes soirées plutôt... agitées en ville. On n’est jamais sûrs de rien, peut-être qu'on a le temps d'atteindre un appartement, une voiture, mais parfois on se contente d'un coin de rue désert.  
\- ...C'est d'un romantisme.   
\- N'est ce pas ? Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler du passé. »

Il posa ses yeux sur l'érection naissante de son partenaire, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Et toi non plus on dirait. »

Le tatoueur piqua un fard magistral, le tout avec une expression mécontente sur le visage. Le fleuriste soupira, et murmura d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

« Allons, ne joue pas les offusqués... Tends ta main, n'aie pas peur. »

Il semblait parler à un animal sauvage qu'on essaierait tant bien que mal d'apprivoiser. Il tendit lentement la main, hésitant, et Crowley déposa une petite noisette de lubrifiant sur son majeur et son index. Il lui caressa la joue, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, tentant comme il le pouvait de le rassurer. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il faudrait que tu sois sacrément bourrin pour me faire mal… »

Il guida sa main là où il fallait qu'elle aille, et Bobby hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre. Il regarda de nouveau Crowley, qui eut un mouvement de bassin qui trahissait son impatience.

« Allez, vas-y chéri, je n'attends que ça tu sais… »

Et finalement, il suivit ses directives, entrant un doigt en lui, un léger soupir de contentement (si ce n'est d'encouragement) en guise de réponse. Il se laissa le temps de s'habituer à la sensation, avant d'effectuer quelques va et viens, remontant le reste de son corps pour pouvoir faire face à son... amant (maintenant le mot paraissait approprié), et observer ses réactions. Il avait encore un peu peur de mal faire, mais le sourire qu'il arborait, les yeux mi-clos, lui indiquait qu'il devait être sur le bon chemin. Il tenta d’accélérer un peu, aucune réaction négative enregistrée, alors il accéléra encore un peu, et Crowley gémit légèrement, avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est bien...Mais je pense que tu peux rajouter le majeur maintenant… »

Il murmurait à son oreille, et sa voix était basse, son ton toujours aussi charmeur mais encourageant à la fois, et cette fois, il n'hésita pas à suivre ses ordres. Un gémissement se fit entendre, d'autres suivirent, avant qu'il accélère et que son amant (oui ce mot sonnait définitivement mieux dans son esprit) ne s'en morde la lèvre. Geste qu'il trouva étrangement sensuel, et qui acheva de lui couper le souffle. Il était magnifique, parfaitement désirable et ne se laissait pas de le regarder encore et encore, ni d'entendre sa voix s'élever dans des plaintes qui parfois articulait son prénom.

« Attends... Je... Arrête ! Arrête… »

Il arrêta son petit manège sur le champ, retirant la tête de sa nuque, où il avait trouvé refuge. 

«  Ça va pas ? J'ai fait un truc qu’il fallait pas ?  
\- Non... Non, c'est bien, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

Il avait du mal à articuler, à avoir des paroles cohérentes. Il déglutit difficilement, avant de reprendre son souffle, le fil de ses pensés, et d'entourer son visage de ses mains. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un aplomb déconcertant. 

« Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. »

Oh.

C'était aussi soudain que déstabilisant, mais Bobby n’eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que leurs lèvres se joignirent en un énième baiser, ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux noirs, alors qu'il retira ses doigts, et qu'une fois les précautions d'usage effectuées, obéit une nouvelle fois, parce qu'il savait mieux y faire que lui, et qu'il voulait le contenter à tout prix. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas autre chose.

La sensation était étrange, nouvelle, mais pas désagréable. Il le regarda une dernière fois, comme pour attendre son signal, qui vint en un petit hochement de tête, et il commença à se mouvoir en lui avec une précaution toute particulière, qui ne plaisait pas absolument pas à Crowley, qui voulait tout, tout de suite. Mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à cette petite vierge effarouchée, et prit sur lui, tout en essayant de mouvoir ses hanches de manière à l'accompagner. Il sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, pour renforcer sa prise, et sa bouche qui se promenait à nouveau sur son cou et sa clavicule, mais de façon bien moins volatile. Oh, le port de l'écharpe allait devoir être obligatoire dans les prochains jours.

Puis rassuré par les retours positifs, il commença à accélérer le rythme, des plaintes s'élevant à nouveau dans la pièce silencieuse. Bobby sentait ses mains plus que possessives dans son dos, parfois un peu ses ongles, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, d'ailleurs, bien au contraire. C'était décidément la soirée dédiée aux découvertes d'ordre sexuel…

Vint le moment où enfin, il prit confiance en ce qu'il faisait et ou ses va-et-viens devinrent beaucoup plus francs, voir brutaux par moment, et une seconde il eut peur de lui faire mal, mais il lui murmura tout le contraire à l'oreille, alors rassuré, il continua. C'était tout ce que Crowley voulait, il n'était pas en sucre, et il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour à en oublier tout le reste jusqu'à son propre nom, et pour l'instant, il était bien parti pour. Il devenait une petite chose dans un état lamentable, bruyante, ses ongles courts mais tranchants d'abord plantés dans son dos, pour ensuite passer dans ses cheveux, en saisissant une poignée. Il lui appartenait, n'était rien sans lui, et ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive.

Et elle arriva, inattendue mais bel et bien là, prononcée dans un gémissement qui n'avait même pas eu la force de s'articuler dans un quelconque mot, avant qu'elle n'arrive quelques minutes plus tard de l'autre côté, dans un long soupir. Ils étaient haletants, en sueur, sûrement un peu sales, mais définitivement heureux. Ils se sourirent, et s'embrassèrent. 

«  Ça va... J'me suis pas trop mal débrouillé… ?  
\- Pour une première fois, c'était admirable. J'en aurais jamais espéré autant ! »

Il n'avait pas osé lui faire la remarque, mais ce n'était pas qu'en termes de pur performance, ça tenait beaucoup au faite qu'il avait totalement lâché prise, mais il se garda bien de le dire.

« Bon, ça va alors, j'avais peur que ça vire à la catastrophe…  
\- Oh, ravale moi tout de suite ce vilain manque de confiance en toi mon amour, venant de ta part, ça n'aurait pas pu en être une. »

Il tendit de nouveau le bras pour atteindre une nouvelle fois la poche de son manteau, sortant deux mouchoirs pour pouvoir nettoyer le fruit de leur plaisir.

« ...T'es vraiment très prévoyant. »

Ils rirent, avant que Bobby ne se cale lui aussi contre l'accoudoir du sofa, prenant Crowley dans ses bras, qui ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus que la chaleur de ses bras, le battement de son cœur, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que le tatoueur ne manque de s'endormir.

« Crowley ?  
\- Mhh ?  
\- On devrait ptête monter à la chambre…  
\- Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger... Je suis bien là…  
\- Oui mais moi j'ai froid.   
\- Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger !   
\- ça va, tu vas pas faire un caprice !   
\- Si, je peux.   
\- Espèce de diva. Si tu veux pas monter avec moi, j'irais tout seul ! »

Il se raccrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Non ! J'ai pas envie !   
\- ...Okay, j'vais te forcer alors. »

Il se leva, sans vraiment en avoir envie mais il devait, puis la capricieuse diva se redressa légèrement, interloquée par son comportement, quand soudain, il passa une main sous ses jambes, une autre contre son dos, et il le souleva sans lui demander son avis.

« Aaah ! Mais ça va pas ! Repose-moooi !  
\- Te plains pas, j'aurais pu t'forcer à marcher jusqu'à la chambre. »

Une fois l'agitation provoquée par la surprise passée, Crowley se détendit, se laissant bercer par ses pas, par la montée de l'escalier. Il ferma les yeux, manquant lui aussi de s'endormir, blottit dans ses bras. Finalement, il se fit déposer sur le lit, avant que Bobby ne le rejoigne, passant les couvertures au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu as plus de force que je le croyais… »

Sa voix était ensommeillée, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, et ses yeux se fermaient presque seuls à cause de la fatigue. Il était adorable, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le reprendre dans ses bras. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. 

« Je t'aurais cru plus lourd.  
\- T'es bête… »

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés, avant que l'un comme l'autre ne s'endorment paisiblement, contentés, heureux, et surtout, au chaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'écris Crowley comme une grosse chaudière et j'en ai aucune honte. Na.  
> J'ai aussi essayé d'écrire une "première" fois à peu près réaliste. Je préfère un peu de maladresse qui rend le tout adorable plutôt que deux bêtes qui font ça comme dans un porno (ou un mauvais yaoi). A bon entendeur...


	20. Dimanche

Le soleil perçait les rideaux, baignant une pièce inconnue d'une lumière douce. Crowley ouvra doucement les yeux, se rendant compte peu à peu de ce qui était autour de lui. En l’occurrence c'étaient les bras de Bobby, et ça lui allait très bien. Il reposa sa tête contre son torse, ne sentant absolument pas l'envie de se lever pour le moment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, rien ne pressait, et il était enveloppé dans un écrin, dans un doux sentiment de sécurité. 

Il referma les yeux, son visage enfoui dans son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Bobby bouger. Là seulement, il les rouvrit et releva la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la belle au bois dormant qui peinait lui aussi à se réveiller, attendant sûrement le baiser de son prince. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, apposant juste une seconde ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux.

« On dirait que le réveil est difficile… »

Sa voix était enrouée, typiquement une voix du matin, mais elle sonnait comme un agréable ronronnement.

« Salut... Ouais, tu m'as fatigué.  
\- Oh je t'en prie, tu t'es fatigué tout seul, je ne t'ai obligé à rien ! »

Bobby rit légèrement, le même enrouement rauque dans la voix. 

« C'est de la bonne fatigue, comme on dit. »

Il se redressa un peu, se mettant sur le côté, passant une main autour des épaules de Crowley alors que celui-était sur le dos, mais collé à lui. 

« On est quel jour déjà ? Dis-moi qu'on est dimanche et que j'ai pas à ouvrir la boutique.  
\- On est dimanche.  
\- Aaaah Dieu merci. »

Il se mit lui aussi sur le dos, le fleuriste posant la tête contre son torse, refermant doucement les yeux. Ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire aujourd'hui, si ce n'était savourer la présence de l'autre. Ils se rendormirent peut-être un petit quart d'heure, avant de se réveiller de nouveau, parlant tout bas, de tout, de rien, ne se souciant guère de l'heure.

« Tu sais qu'on dit que quand les carpes remontent les rivières et les cascades, elles deviennent des dragons ? »

Il traçait le contour d'un tatouage que maintenant, il connaissait par cœur.

« Alors tu es un dragon ?  
\- J'sais pas, mais toi tu m'as tout l'air d'être un dragon qui a descendu la cascade.  
\- Tu me traites de carpe ?!  
\- C'est très joli, les carpes koï. »

Crowley soupira.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas tort au final. Mais peut-être que je n'ai jamais été un dragon, peut-être que j'étais une carpe qui se prenait seulement pour un dragon… »

Il regarda le plafond avec un air vaguement mélancolique, et Bobby sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter avec des mots, alors il lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, et son visage se tourna vers le sien.

« Et toi très cher, tu es un dragon qui s'ignore.  
\- Je ressemble pas vraiment à un dragon.  
\- Non, c'est vrai qu'au premier abord, on dirait plutôt un ours.  
\- Un ours ?  
\- Oui, un ours. Avec ta grosse barbe et ton air bourru. En plus tu protèges tes petits comme le font les mamans ours !  
\- ça fait plaisir…  
\- En fait c'est ça, tu es un ours avec un cœur de dragon. »

Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était sûrement le compliment le plus étrange qu'on lui ait jamais fait.

« Crétin. »

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant. 

Ils finirent tout de même par se lever, la faim les poussant hors du lit. Mais leurs habits étaient en bas, alors Bobby prit l'initiative de sortir le premier de la couette pour chercher quelques vêtements dans la commode d'à côté, pendant que son malicieux compagnon regardait des tatouages qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d’observer la veille. D'un côté il y avait une sorte d'oiseau de feu sur un fond de ciel bleu qui lui mangeait une large partie de la cuisse et du mollet, et de l'autre, il y avait une sorte de statue un peu étrange, à l'air vaguement agressive. Trop obnubilé par les dessins colorés, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait, et de retrouva avec un boxer dans la figure.

« Mais !  
\- ça te dirait de m'écouter un peu ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?!  
\- ça va du calme, je regardais juste tes tatouages. Enfin, ceux que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de bien voir.  
-. ..Oh.  
\- C'est quoi celui que tu as du côté gauche ? Celui du côté droit je pense que c'est une sorte de phœnix, mais l'autre…  
\- C'est bien un phœnix. Pour l'autre c'est un Shisa. Ce sont les créatures qui sont censées protéger les maisons sur l'île d'Okinawa.  
\- Oh, d'accord… »

Il ne demanda pas plus d'explications, le regardant simplement se mouvoir. Il n'était sûrement pas le plus bel homme dans le sens strictement esthétique qu'il ait attrapé dans ses filets, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder comme fasciné, et s'il s'éloignait trop longtemps de son champ de vision, il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Un t-shirt tomba aussi à côté de lui, et il se décida à enfiler les frusques qu'on lui avait gracieusement prêtées. 

« Pas la peine de me sortir autre chose, c'est mon jour de relâche, hors de question de me mettre en pantalon.  
\- Génial, ça m'évitera d'en porter un. »

Crowley se leva finalement à son tour, s'étirant de tout son long avec l'élégance d'un chat, et il flottait admirablement bien dans un t-shirt bien trop large pour lui. C'était agréable de le voir dans autre chose qu'un costume, c'était comme le voir au naturel. Il s'habilla lui-même, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit ami. Encore un mot qu'il s’appropriait doucement. 

Ils descendirent à la cuisine, pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner (ou un brunch vu l'heure), Crowley insistant pour être aux fourneaux et se débrouillant effectivement plutôt pas mal. Et le reste de la journée s'écoula tout aussi paisiblement dans une sorte de rêve éveillé et cotonneux : Bobby dû travailler un peu sur un stencil, ce qui permit au fleuriste de le voir à l'œuvre de plus près. Puis au final, il le rejoignit sur le canapé, et ils commencèrent à regarder un film... Avant que tout dérape une nouvelle fois. 

Ils seraient bien incapables de se souvenir du titre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le phoenix qu'a Bobby sur la cuisse est en réalité un Fenghuang. C'est à la base une figure qu'on retrouve dans la mythologie chinoise mais elle se retrouve aussi dans la mythologie japonaise.


	21. Le placard

Rien ne changeait jamais le jour : ils se côtoyaient toujours comme avant, en prenant soin de ne jamais se montrer affectueux en publique (Bobby n’étant pas encore sorti d'un placard dans lequel il ignorait pouvoir se trouver un jour, ils évitaient). Mais tous les soirs, ils rentraient ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et la plupart du temps ils finissaient dans cette grande maison près d'une casse abandonnée. Crowley se surprenait à aimer cette vieille bicoque, un peu poussiéreuse, un peu désordonnée, mais terriblement chaleureuse, à l'image de son propriétaire. 

Ils adoraient cette petite routine. Pour la plupart des gens, et des couples en particulier, cette notion signifiait l'ennui voir même la mort d'une relation, mais pour eux, c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils pouvaient partager. Chacun à sa manière avait eu une vie mouvementée, et être ensemble au quotidien représentait une zone de confort qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue auparavant. Même en passant autant de temps ensemble, ils ne semblaient pas se lasser l'un de l'autre.

Et puis... Il leur restait tellement de choses à découvrirent sur l'autre. Pour l'instant, en bon début de relation fusionnelle voir passionnelle, cela tournait principalement autour du fait que bien des détails d'une relation homosexuelle échappaient à Bobby. Il avait tout à apprendre, mais il était un élève attentif, qui arrivait même à surprendre son maître parfois. 

Ils étaient persuadés d'être d'une discrétion incroyable, mais il y avait une personne qui les côtoyaient au quotidien et qui se doutait de plus en plus que cela n'avait pas attrait qu’à de l'amitié : Jody.

Elle passait toujours le matin, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait des années qu'elle connaissait Bobby, et elle le trouvait transformé. Avant, lui arracher un sourire tenait presque de l'exploit, et maintenant, elle l'entendait rire parfois aux piques que lui envoyait Crowley, qui par contre lui, n'avait jamais arrêté de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Ou était ce vraiment du rentre-dedans ? Il semblait se comporter de la sorte avec tout le monde, mais dès qu'il avait le malheur de lui faire le moindre de compliment, le regard de Bobby se posait sur lui et elle pouvait jurer y voir de la jalousie.

Elle se disait qu'elle se faisait des idées, que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais en même temps, il y a avait trop de signes, trop de choses qui lui faisaient penser l'inverse. Elle aurait pu essayer de les cuisiner, mais elle savait Bobby plutôt secret, et Crowley... Il était la fourberie incarnée, et il aurait été capable de retourner le jeu contre elle et de lui faire cracher le nom de la dernière personne avec qui elle avait fricoté.

Jody était prête à les mettre au pied du mur, à avoir une approche des plus pragmatiques. Remontée comme un coucou, elle savait qu'ils mangeaient ensemble le midi, et s'était débrouillée pour ramener un dessert. L'excuse parfaite. Ensuite seulement, elle poserait la question de but en blanc, et selon leurs réactions, ses soupçons allaient être confirmés ou non. 

Sauf qu'elle n’eut même pas besoin de mette les pieds dans le studio. A travers la vitrine, elle aperçut le fleuriste embrasser le tatoueur sur la bouche avec une furtivité remarquable, mais trop tard, elle avait vu. Elle mit les pieds dans la boutique en trombe, et pointa le couple d'un doigt accusateur. 

« Ah ! Je le savais ! »

Posant la boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient des pâtisseries, elle se dirigea vers eux, croisant les bras. Bobby enfouit son visage dans ses mains, visiblement mort de honte. 

« Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? »

Assis sur le bureau, Crowley eut un sourire malicieux. Lui ne semblait absolument pas gêné, bien au contraire.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut me poser la question, c'est à lui. Pas vrai chéri ?   
\- Ferme-la. »

Jody rit, et regarda son ami tout rouge. Elle devina que cela ne devait pas être facile à avouer pour lui, mais il finirait sûrement par s'y faire. Elle reprit le paquet, et tendit un gâteau à Crowley qui le prit de bon cœur.

« Alors, ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Officiellement ? Trois semaines je crois.   
\- Et personne d'autre n’est au courant ? Vous avez vraiment réussi à vous cacher jusque là ?  
\- Mhh-hh. Tu es la première, félicitations.   
-J'ai toujours eu l'œil pour ce genre de choses. T'as réussi à tenir ta langue de vipère trois semaines ? Bravo, j’applaudis l'exploit.  
\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots. Il faut dire que si je le disais, je risquais de me faire grandement tirer les oreilles. Mais ce n'est pas facile à assumer pour quelqu'un qui s'est vu hétéro toute sa vie, je peux tout à fait comprendre.   
\- Oui c'est sûr. Et toi, c'est pas ton cas ? »

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce.

« Je t'en prie, je suis sûrement la chose la moins hétérosexuelle du monde. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'est pas arrivé de sortir avec des femmes, ne laisse pas mes mots t'induire en erreur. Je suis plutôt pragmatique sur ce plan : peu importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse. Et même si le flacon est un peu vieux et fissuré de partout… »

Bobby se décida à relever la tête sur cette métaphore d'une subtilité tout à fait pachydermique. 

« ça te dirait d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ?   
\- Il faudrait d'abord que tu arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées et que tu participe à la conversation. »

Il grogna pour toute réponse, puis Jody reprit la parole, regardant son ami avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Tu sais, t'as pas à avoir honte. C'est certainement pas moi qui viendrais te juger et tu le sais. L'important c'est que tu sois heureux Bobby, et si cette commère en costume en est la raison, et bien tant mieux pour toi !  
\- Hé !  
\- ça va, je te taquine ! »

Le tatoueur se gratta nerveusement la nuque, comme préoccupé. 

« Merci Jody. »


	22. Nous (et le reste du monde)

La shérif repartit peu après, et Crowley regarda son ami qui avait l'air visiblement anxieux. Il commençait aussi à le connaître, s'il restait aussi silencieux après une bombe pareil lâchée, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Assis sur le bureau, en face de lui, il l'observait fixement travailler.

« Quelque chose te tracasse.  
\- Mhh… Le fait que tu sois pas reparti ouvrir ta boutique sûrement.  
\- Ça va, ça peut attendre. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je t’embarrasse ? »

Le mot était lâché.

« Non ! Mais comprend que c'est pas facile de le dire pour moi !  
\- Mais Jody l'a très bien pris, regarde, elle est ravie pour toi ! »

Le ton montait entre eux. Il était venu le temps de la première dispute. Décidément, en tant que couple, ils passaient toutes les étapes très vite. 

« Jody l'a bien pris oui, et le regard des inconnus, j'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre. Mais Sam et Dean, t'y as pensé une seconde ?! Y'a pas que nous dans l'affaire, y'a pas que toi ! »

Crowley garda le silence un moment, visiblement blessé dans son ego par sa réplique cinglante.

« C'est pas c'que je voulais dire et tu le sais. »

Il croisa les bras, et cracha ce qui lui restait de venin.

« Trop tard, c'est dit. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ça éclatera au grand jour à un moment ou à un autre, et c'est soit tu prends tes responsabilités et tu les prépares gentiment, soit t'auras plus qu'à ramasser les morceaux de leur innocence quand ils nous auront surpris à baiser quelque part ! »

Le fleuriste sauta du bureau, et partit d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Avant de ressortir, il rajouta une dernière phrase pour l'achever.

« Bon sang, assume tes choix ! »

Puis il claqua fort la porte dans un geste théâtral. 

Il laissa un Bobby abasourdi derrière lui. Il passa une main sur son visage, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il aurait voulu assumer, il aurait tant voulu... Mais s'il savait Sam plutôt ouvert d'esprit, Dean l'était moins, et surtout, ils ne pensaient jamais que leur père d'adoption se remettrait en couple. Il ne voulait pas placer Crowley dans la position de pièce rapportée, d'étranger, alors qu'il voulait en faire un membre à part entière de la famille.

Le téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

« Salut Bobby ! Dis, j'peux venir avec Cas la semaine prochaine ? ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, et on a moins de boulot du coup, on peut juste laisser le salon à Benny. Je sais pas si t'as eu Sam mais il m'a dit qu'il essaierait de venir aussi pour me voir et... »


	23. Dean

Dean avait enfin fini sa journée de travail. Il avait le dos en compote, mal aux mains, et il n'avait qu'une envie : coller ses fesses dans un canapé et boire une bière fraîche. Et ce fut la première chose qu'il fit en rentrant chez lui. Ensuite, il prit son ordinateur, l'alluma, et se connecta sur Skype. Il voulait prendre des nouvelles de son petit frère.  
Dean était à des centaines de kilomètres de Sam, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi protecteur à son égard. Enfin, protecteur... disons qu'il voulait son bonheur, et que pour l'instant ça tournait beaucoup autour du fait qu'il commençait à ravoir une vie après l'accident de sa copine. Il était jeune, il ne voulait pas le voir se morfondre, et il le poussait à sortir pour profiter de la vie étudiante.

« Hey Sammy ! Tu m'entends ?  
\- Oui oui, c'est bon. ça va Dean ? C'était comment le boulot ?  
\- Bien mais crevant ! Pfiou, j'crois que je vais dormir au moins trois jours après ça. Et toi, les cours ? »

Sam rit un peu.

« Pareil, un week-end de repos ne me fera pas de mal.  
\- T'as pu t'arranger pour te libérer du coup ?  
\- Ouais, j'ai pu m'avancer assez sur un projet de groupe pour pouvoir monter à Sioux Falls.   
\- Cool ! Au fait, Cas vient avec moi.  
\- Ah génial, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu aussi ! » 

Castiel était un des associés de Dean, et aussi son meilleur ami depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur un salon. Il avait tout de suite trouvé une place dans la famille, et Sam l'aimait beaucoup, jusqu'à le laisser tatouer son dos. En revanche, il appréciait un peu moins Benny, le second associé et maître de son frère, qui était trop bourru et étrange à son goût. Au final, c'était donc pas plus mal que ce soit lui qui reste garder le salon.

« Au fait, j'ai décroché un stage pour cet été !   
\- Non c'est vrai ?! Où ça ?  
\- à Morningstar et associés, c'est un cabinet très connu à Minneapolis. »

Dean sembla réfléchir un moment.

« ça me parle comme nom.  
\- Ce sont eux qui ont défendu Dick Roman dans l'affaire Sucrocorp, je t'en avais parlé. J'ai étudié la plaidoirie d'un des avocats, et devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré cet avocat en vrai et il m'a décroché ce stage !   
\- Aaah tu gères ! Tu l'as rencontré comment ?  
\- Figure-toi qu'il a complètement quitté le métier et refait sa vie à Sioux Falls. En fait il tient la boutique de fleurs juste à côté du studio de Bobby et du coup comme ils sont amis, il me l'a présenté ! »

L'aîné fronça un peu les sourcils.

« C'est bizarre, Bobby m'en a pas parlé…  
\- Il a du oublier. Mais je suis vraiment content, c'est un très gros cabinet ! Je dois les rencontrer pour faire signer la convention de stage. Pour une fois, j'ai eu un coup de bol pas permis !  
\- C'est peu de le dire…Bon, Sammy, je vais te laisser, j'ai ma valise à préparer. On se revoit ce weekend.   
\- Ouais, à vendredi ! Bye ! »

Il coupa le logiciel, et finit sa bière. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange avec cette histoire de stage, ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Et puis Bobby lui disait toujours t… Non en fait, il ne se passait jamais rien dans la vie de Bobby. Nuance. Il attendait de voir sur place, mais il avait un drôle de sentiment de méfiance chevillé à l'estomac...


	24. Spectateur

De la vitrine, Crowley observait la charmante scène de retrouvailles qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il y avait un grand gaillard dont les avant bras étaient très largement tatoués qui serrait son père d'adoption dans ses bras, et derrière il y avait un charmant jeune homme d’à peu près le même âge qui portait un marcel, laissant apparaître les larges ailes tatouées dans son dos.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit : un simple spectateur. Il était entré en trombe dans la vie de Bobby, semblait y compter mais il ne ferait sûrement pas partie de sa famille. Autant dire que se sentir mis à l'écart par son propre copain était désagréable. Il détourna le regard, et alla plutôt arroser des plantes en espérant se calmer.

Avec Bobby, il avait atteint une certaine forme de stabilité, sans pour autant que ce terme ne sonne plan-plan, bien au contraire : tous les jours il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, et dans leurs différences se cachaient des surprises qui étaient les bienvenues. Seulement, Crowley n'avait jamais eu de famille. Il n’avait ni grandi dans une, ni fondé une. Sans modèle, il n'avait pas pu. Alors à défaut d'avoir pu créer la sienne, il aurait tant aimé trouver sa place dans celle de son cher et tendre. Il aurait tout donné pour enfin, connaître la chaleur et la sécurité d'un vrai foyer. 

Sauf qu'il était un homme. Jusque là, sa pansexualité ne lui avait aucunement posé problème, ses mœurs volages ne regardaient que lui et son entourage professionnel au mieux acceptait, au pire fermait les yeux. Mais il se heurtait à un mur, et ça faisait mal. Il espérait si fort que Bobby se décide à tout dire en douceur à ses fils…

D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps avaient été... froids. Bobby s'était vaguement excusé, et il n'était pas revenu chez lui depuis un moment. Ils se parlaient toujours le matin et le midi, mais il y avait comme une distance entre eux, et surtout, ils ne dormaient plus chez l'un ou l'autre. Ils se manquaient, mais Crowley était toujours vexé et Bobby toujours aussi inquiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Crowley est pansexuel. Sachez que Mark Sheppard a lui même statuer dans la sexualité de son perso avec ce même mot (sérieux, un cookie pour cet homme).


	25. Chat et chien

La sonnerie de la boutique tinta, et sortit le fleuriste de ses pensées pour lui mettre la réalité en pleine face.

« C'est toi Crowley ? »

Dean se tenait devant lui, et ce qui était sûrement son associé juste derrière, avec l'expression la plus neutre du monde sur le visage. Il y avait une sorte de... d'agressivité latente dans sa voix, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Peut-être qu'il s'était douté de quelque chose après tout. Et méfiant, ce fut presque sur la défensive qu'il répondit.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Mauvais calcul, les premiers instants face à une hypothétique belle famille étaient essentiels et il venait de s'y prendre comme un pied. Quel idiot. Du self-control, du self-control ! 

« On m'a parlé de toi. Enfin, Sam m'a parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu lui as trouvé un stage. Ah au fait, moi c'est Dean, mais si t'es ami avec Bobby, tu devais savoir qui je suis non ? »

Non seulement c'était un raisonnement nombriliste, mais en plus cette question avait la forme d'un piège. Il testait leur relation, et il allait lui rabattre le caquet.

« Oui bien sûr. Et je suppose aussi que le charmant garçon derrière toi est ton associé Castiel.  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Bonjour. »

Castiel lui tendit la main, mais il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus agréable, il était... distant. Mais au moins lui, il avait la politesse de le saluer en bonne et due forme. L'éducation de Dean laissait à désirer, mais bon, Sam était un gentil garçon. On ne pouvait pas réussir à élever un enfant à tous les coups, surtout si c'est de la mauvaise graine. Un sur deux, c'était un bon ratio. Il serra la main tendue avec joie, et une deuxième suivit, mais le regard échangé relevait plus du défi que de la courtoisie. 

« Tu connais Bobby depuis longtemps ?  
\- Oui, depuis que je suis installé. Il m'a fait faire le tour du quartier, et depuis on a sympathisé. Il faut dire que l'on est voisins, ça aide. »

Sa capacité à se cacher et à mentir sans ciller était bénie dans ce genre de moment gênant. Le tatoueur releva un sourcil d'étonnement, et il était apparemment décidé à chercher la petite bête. 

« Et comment ça se fait qu'un avocat renommé comme toi soit venu s'enterrer à Sioux Falls ?  
\- Je cherchais à changer de vie. J'en ai eu marre du stress de mon travail et de la ville, et l'affaire la plus intéressante que j'ai trouvé était ici, c'est tout. »

Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de se justifier. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait lancé la bombe, juste pour le faire taire, et arrêter de se mentir. Il n'était plus censé le faire, plus depuis qu'il était ici avec quelqu'un qu'il... quelqu'un.

« Et elle était comment ton ancienne boîte ? J'veux dire, j'ai pas envie que mon petit frère tombe n'importe où tu vois. »

Crowley se renfrogna visiblement, plissant les yeux et fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils, prêt à mordre. Castiel, en retrait jusqu’ici, plutôt passionné par les fleurs que la conversation, intervint.

« Dean… »

Mais ça n'empêcha pas la contre-attaque. La réponse fut sèche, acerbe, tombée de cette langue plus affûtée qu'une langue de rasoir. Il allait voir à qu'il avait à faire ! 

« C'est un interrogatoire ? Je n'ai rien fait qu'il le justifie, et il y a des manières plus polies de faire connaissance. Tu n'a même pas eu la politesse de te présenter proprement, alors ne tourne pas la conversation de cette manière, ça ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas.  
\- Tu… !  
\- Dean ! Allez viens, Bobby a besoin d'aide au salon. Ravi d'avoir fait connaissance, mais on va y aller. »

Il prit son associé par le bras, doucement mais fermement, et le traîna vers la porte de force.

« Mais Cas, arrête !   
\- De même. Quand ton petit camarade sera calmé, n'hésite pas à revenir Castiel… »

La porte se referma, et Crowley soupira fortement. Oh, il n'arrangeait rien, il avait même aggravé la situation... Mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bobby était réfractaire à l'idée de leur annoncer, avec ce petit roquet belliqueux en guise de fils, ça allait être tout sauf facile.

Une semaine. La dernière fois il avait eu du mal à tenir une journée. Comment allait-il endurer une semaine ?!


	26. Les œillets rouges

D'habitude Bobby adorait voir la maison remplie. Sam venait d'arriver, et avec les trois sous son toit, il y avait du bruit, et c'était de nouveau un foyer. Mais il y avait quelque chose de vide. Un manque. Un trou noir quelque part. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était, mais au vu de ce que Dean lui avait rapporté... ça n'annonçait rien de bon. D'ailleurs, il l'accompagnait une bonne partie de la journée, et du coup, Crowley osait à peine venir le saluer le midi, toujours accueilli sous les regards en coin peu agréable d'un Dean furieux. Merveilleux. Et après ça, il aurait dû sortir du placard comme on sort des chiottes ?! Un million de fois plus facile à dire qu'à faire. 

Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder la face, mais Sam voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais il avait juste bafouillé qu'il était fatigué. L'excuse habituelle. Mais il était surtout distrait, ses pensées se perdant ailleurs, et parfois il fixait l'écran de son téléphone portable, un certain nom en surbrillance, prêt à lui envoyer un message qui ne partait jamais... Et il y a avait ses regards à travers la vitrine quand il pouvait les capter. Tristes, lourds, peinés au possible. Une véritable torture. Il aurait voulu lâcher son aiguille pour le prendre dans ses bras sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait pas. 

Il en avait marre, et avait pris une résolution avant que la situation ne devienne trop visible. Il allait s'excuser, et y mettre les formes. Le vendredi après-midi, Dean quitta plus tôt, et il en profita pour fermer le salon peu après son départ. Il prit sa voiture, et alla dans une autre petite ville des alentours, et trouva un autre fleuriste. Au préalable, il avait parcouru un livre sur le symbolisme des fleurs, un des nombreux ouvrages de référence pour ses tatouages qui peuplaient ses nombreuses étagères. Il prit donc des œillets rouges. C'était à peu près la même signification que les roses rouges, mais en plus original. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, et s'il n'arrivait pas à le dire à haute voix, les fleurs allaient s'en charger pour lui. 

Il regagna Sioux Falls, et entra discrètement dans la boutique, à l'heure de la débauche pour être sûr de pas le déranger. Il se planta devant lui, et lui tendit le bouquet sans un mot, trop gêné pour dire quoique ce soit. ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas offert des fleurs... Et surtout, c'était assez culcul la praline. Mais Crowley passa d'un air tendu à un petit sourire en moins de deux.

« Oh, Robert... fallait pas. Des œillets rouges en plus… »

En tant que fleuriste, il avait sûrement dû capter la signification, c'était son boulot après tout.

« Je voulais juste... M'excuser pour ses derniers jours. J'ai pas trop été présent, j'suis très pris par les garçons. Et aussi m'excuser du comportement que Dean a eu. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, mais maintenant j'pense que tu comprends pourquoi c'est si dur de leur dire… »

Le bouquet fut posé sur le comptoir. 

« Je sais. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement moi aussi. J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui répondre comme ça, mais il l'a cherché et je… »

Il le prit dans ses bras, et ce fut un soulagement immense. 

« Hé ça va, c'est pas de ta faute. Il est pas méchant, mais parfois il se comporte comme un p'tit con. »

L'étreinte fut réciproque, et il sentit les mains de Crowley serrer sa chemise dans son dos.

« Si c'est toi qu'il le dit… »

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Comment avaient-ils pu rester l'un sans l'autre aussi longtemps ? Une petite semaine était devenue une éternité, et la sensation du manque de l’autre était devenue rapidement pesante. C'était un plaisir immense pour eux de pouvoir à nouveau se toucher, s'appréhender, s'apprivoiser... C'était devenu essentiel à leur quotidien, en si peu de temps.

Ils restèrent un long moment juste dans les bras l'un de l’autre, oubliant leurs problèmes, l'heure, la nuit qui tombait et le reste du monde…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, avant qu'on me poursuive avec fourches et torches, Dean n'est PAS à proprement parler homophobe. Il a juste autant de cliché que quelqu'un qui n'a pas bénéficié de l'éducation à ce sujet, c'est tout, mais il n'est pas méchant. Ca tient surtout au faite qu'il a ce comportement de gamin de couple divorcé jaloux qui veut garder son papa pour lui tout seul (et vu les figures paternels qui s'est tapé, on peut comprendre qu'il n'est pas envie de le voir partir/changer). Le faite que Bobby soit un homme se rajoute juste au-dessus de ce critère précédent. 
> 
> Ah, et à propos des œillets: Regardez les photo de promo pour la saison 9, vous allez comprendre.


	27. Les hobbit ne sont pas allés à Isengard

 Et tu va encore dire que le livre était mieux, non ?  
\- Non, mais adapter un si petit bouquin en trois films, ça présageait forcément du remplissage inutile.  
\- Je trouve que c'était du remplissage intéressant…  
\- Certes, mais je pense que seulement deux films auraient pu suffire. On sent que ça s'essouffle à certains moments.  
\- C'est vrai, mais c'est Hollywood… »

Sam sourit à Castiel, lui tenant la porte du cinéma pour qu'il en sorte à son tour.

« Mais ça reste du Tolkien, alors même porté sur grand écran ça reste grandiose. »

Voilà ce que Sam appelait une bonne soirée : un bon film, et un ami. Pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Entre deux analyses filmiques, il consulta son portable. Il avait un sms de Dean qui lui disait que Bobby n'était toujours pas rentré. C'était vrai qu'il était tard mais bon, il avait aussi le droit d'avoir sa vie. 

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
\- Bah, juste Dean qui dit que Bobby est pas encore à la maison.  
\- Il doit s’inquiéter. De toute façon on passe devant le salon pour rentrer, non ? On verra bien s'il y est.  
\- Ouais, t'as raison. »

Il lui répondit, puis ils continuèrent. Jusqu'à justement arriver au salon, qui était fermé. Mais il y avait encore de la lumière dans la boutique de fleurs. Bon, Bobby était sûrement parti discuter avec Crowley et il avait sûrement oublié l'heu…

Ils ne discutaient pas.  
Disons que leurs bouches étaient occupées à autre chose.

Les mâchoires des deux compagnons d’infortune incrédules manquèrent de toucher le sol tant la surprise était grande. Bobby. Qui embrassait un homme. Celui qu'ils croyaient n’être que son ami au sens très platonique du terme. ça alors, s'ils s'y attendaient… Castiel sortit de sa torpeur un peu plus vite, et insista Sam à avancer en lui tapotant dans le dos, histoire qu'ils n'interrompent pas de façon impromptue ce charmant petit moment de complicité. Une fois la rue dépassée, Sam regarda son camarade, toujours aussi incrédule.

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou…  
\- Non, je crois pas.  
-Mince, ça alors. Je l'aurais jamais deviné !  
\- Je dois t'avouer que moins non plus….  
\- Le pire, c'est qu'il nous a rien dit ! Je veux dire, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il allait pas très bien en ce moment, qu'il était distrait, mais j'aurais jamais cru que Crowley en serait la raison ! Enfin, pas de cette manière là... ça m'aurait évité de m'en faire pour rien.  
\- Oui mais je suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à le dire, je comprends qu'il te l'ait caché.  
\- Il devait avoir peur de notre réaction, enfin, surtout de la réaction de Dean. »

Les deux soupirèrent presque en cœur. Dean n'était pas à proprement parler homophobe, mais il avait quelques préjugés. Et surtout, tant que ça concernait les autres, tout allait bien, mais son propre père de cœur ? Qui sait comment il aurait pu le prendre... Ils voulaient éviter à tout prix que la famille se fâche pour si peu. 

« Maintenant qu'on est au courant, faudrait faire quelque chose.  
\- Oui, mais quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas... Peut-être les prendre à part l'un après l'autre, et voir ce qu'on peut faire. Crowley doit aussi appréhender notre réaction, alors déjà si on est en moins... ça pourrait les encourager à le dire.  
\- Bonne idée.  
\- Je m'occupe de Bobby, tu t'occupes de Crowley. Tu le prends à part demain midi, moi je m'occupe de Bobby ce soir. Tiens Dean à l'écart, faudrait pas qu'il nous surprenne et mette les pieds dans le plat.  
\- ça marche. »

Parce que les secrets ne faisaient jamais long feu dans cette famille recomposée de toute façon, et qu'il valait mieux trouver un stratagème pour annoncer la chose en douceur. Ou plutôt, en faisant le moins de casse possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mieux est de lire ce chapitre avec "Taking the hobbits to Isengard" en fond pour mieux s'imprégner du WTF ambiant de la scène.


	28. Éclater la porte du placard

Dean avait mordu à l'hameçon si facilement : Castiel sortait plutôt rarement boire un verre de lui-même, et quand il lui avait fait la proposition, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Sam avait dont champ libre. Les deux étaient partis depuis dix petites minutes, pendant qu'il faisait mine de réviser tout en réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet sensible, Bobby dessinait tranquillement derrière son bureau.

« Heu... Dis, Bobby, j'ai un truc dont il faut que je te parle. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête de sa feuille.

« Vas-y, j't'écoute.   
\- Heu, c'est un peu délicat…  
\- Si c'est une histoire de gonzesse, j'te préviens je suis pas bon dans ce genre de truc. »

La phrase était tellement bien tombée qu'il manqua rire de l'ironie de la situation.

« Ha, non pas du tout. En fait, c'est... Comment dire…  
\- Bon accouche, j'ai pas toute la nuit non plus.   
\- Ok, alors, je t'ai vu dans la boutique de Crowley ce soir. »

Il ne cilla pas le moins du monde, ne levant pas non plus son crayon. 

« Ouais, bah j'vois pas ce qui y'a. J'ai bien le droit de passer le voir.  
\- Oui, non mais je comprends tout à fait, c'est juste que… »

Il relava finalement la tête, visiblement irrité.

« Ah non hein, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! J'ai déjà assez de Dean sur mon dos alors tu va tout de suite te calmer et…  
\- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser. »

La bombe était enfin lâchée.   
Bobby se releva, se servit un verre, et se rassit à côté de Sam. Il but le verre cul sec, puis prit une grande inspiration. 

« Je suppose que t'es surpris. J'te rassure, j'me suis surpris moi-même. »

Ce n'était même plus sortir du placard à ce stade, mais en éclater la porte avec un pied de biche.

« Oui, je dois avouer que j'y ai pas cru au début... Je veux pas être indiscret, mais ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Deux mois peut-être ?  
\- Ah oui, quand même. Et personne d'autre est au courant ?  
\- Si, Jody. Pareil, elle nous a prit la main dans le sac. A croire qu'on est vraiment pas discrets… »

Il se resservit un autre verre, puis se tourna vers Sam. 

« C'est pas que je voulais te le cacher, mais tu comprends que c'est pas facile.  
\- Non t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait. Mais tu sais, moi je m'en fiche de qui c'est, tant que t'es heureux avec. ça me fait même plaisir que tu aies retrouvé quelqu'un. »

Le sourire de son fiston avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il but quelques gorgées, puis reprit.

« J'pensais finir ma vie seul, et j'pense que tout le monde était d'accord avec moi. Et puis il m'est tombé dessus. Bam. ça s'explique pas. » 

Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable dans la manière qu'il avait de l'expliquer, et dans le très léger sourire qu'il arborait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aller ensemble de prime abord, mais de loin ils paraissaient être de ces couples si improbables et mal assortis qu'ils en devenaient évidents. 

« Va falloir faire de la place dans la famille je crois.  
\- J'aimerais bien. Mais t'imagines la tête de Dean s'il l'apprend ? J'sais très bien que c'est pas le plus ouvert sur ce genre de questions…  
\- Oui mais il va bien falloir finir par le faire un jour, et plus t'attendras, moins t'auras la force de le dire.  
\- Ouais t'as raison. »

Il finit son verre d'une traite.

« Dimanche je réunis tout le monde ici, et on fait le point. On verra bien. »

Après-demain ? Le plan avait peut-être même un peu trop bien marché…


	29. L'ange qui trompa le sorcier

Castiel avait un peu mal aux cheveux en allant au salon en ce samedi matin. A chaque fois qu'il sortait avec Dean, c'était la même chose, lui qui tenait pourtant si bien l'alcool normalement... Encore une fois, il avait essayé de préparer le terrain, en parlant de certains de ses amis queer, mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à de petites incompréhensions, les poncifs qu'il n'avait pas plaisir à balayer. Il espérait avoir plus de chance avec Crowley.

Les deux avaient eu l'occasion de se reparler, les peu de fois où il s'était aventuré dans le salon malgré Dean qui montrait les crocs. Au début, il était lui aussi un peu méfiant, et puis au final, une fois qu'il était plus habitué à sa manière un peu énigmatique de parler, ça passait beaucoup mieux pour une personne aussi premier degré que le jeune homme. Il était plutôt intéressant à écouter, même s'il passait à côté de la moitié de ses sarcasmes.

Il s’avança dans sa boutique, un peu stressé, en espérant qu'il accepte le simple fait de déjeuner sans que ça paraisse suspect.

« Oh bonjour Castiel, quel bon vent t'amène ?  
\- Bonjour. Rien de particulier, Bobby et Dean sont occupés, Sam révise, alors vu que je n'ai personne avec qui déjeuner et qu'en plus on ne se connaît pas bien, je me disais que… »

Il se frottait l'arrière du crâne, peu sûr de lui. Mais au final, la proie mordit à l'hameçon.

« Avec plaisir. On va chez moi si tu veux, il me reste des lasagnes faites maisons si tu veux, j'habite à deux pas d'ici.  
\- Bien, je te suis alors. »

Ce fut ainsi que Castiel se retrouva chez un quasi inconnu, dans un studio beaucoup trop blanc, beaucoup trop propre. C'était comme s'il n'y vivait pas vraiment…Une fois le plat réchauffé et le couvert mit, ils s'installèrent, et la conversation s'enclencha tout naturellement.

« Castiel...C'est original comme prénom. ça vient d'où ?  
\- De la bible. Enfin, de la kabbale pour être plus précis. Je viens d'une famille très religieuse, alors on porte tous des noms d'anges. C'est une tradition.   
\- ça doit faire jolie sur le livret de famille... Enfin, qui suis-je pour juger, j'ai un bien le nom d'un pseudo magicien…  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui. Ta famille était peut-être religieuse, la mienne... Enfin, le peu que j'ai connu étant enfant, était plutôt branchéd magie. Je porte le nom d'un grand occultiste.  
\- Oh. C'est encore... Moins commun.  
\- C'est peu de le dire. »

Le repas se finit au fil d'une conversation calme, avec un Castiel à l'écoute. Il n'aimait que peu parler s'il n'en avait pas l'utilité, et il préférait être l'oreille attentive. Et avec un véritable moulin à parole en face qui maniait aussi bien les mots voir même un peu trop à son goût, c'était bienvenu. Mais il n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet principal, et c'était déjà l'heure du café.

« Pardon si c'est indiscret mais...Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants, jamais été marié ? Je suppose qu'il faut l'être pour plaquer tout aussi vite. »

Crowley haussa un sourcil d'un air joueur.

« Je rêve ou monsieur me fait du gringue ? »

Il regarda un peu partout, puis agita un peu les mains en l'air, paniqué.

« Non, loin de moi cette idée. C'était juste une question comme ça, c'est tout…  
\- Mh. Non je n'ai jamais été marié, pas plus que je n'ai eu une relation de plus de six mois avec quelqu'un. J'ai toujours mené une vie plus ou moins dissolue, enchaînant les petites amies...Et les petits amis.  
\- Je vois… »

Crowley rit, reposant sa tasse.

« J'adore comment les gens ne s'étonnent même plus à force, comme si c'était inscrit sur mon front.  
\- Ce n'est jamais inscrit sur le front des gens, je suis bien placé pour le savoir…  
\- Ah ?   
\- Je suis asexuel, et pourtant ca ne se voit pas. Pas du tout même. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que c'est…  
\- Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas. La gay pride était avant tout un terrain de chasse béni mais je prenais quand même le temps d’assister à certaines tribunes et à lire quelques dépliants.   
\- C'est bien...Personne s'en doute dans mon entourage, même pas mon meilleur ami.  
\- Sans vouloir jouer les langues de vipères, ça ne semble pas être le plus réceptif à ce genre de problématique. Il ne serait pas un peu contre d'ailleurs ? ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… »

Castiel soupira, et se resservit un peu de café.

« Pas vraiment. Il n'est pas totalement fermé, mais il a quelques préjugés. ça explique sûrement pourquoi Bobby ne veut pas lui dire, pour vous deux. »

Manœuvre parfaitement exécutée, réfléchie depuis le départ. Crowley manqua presque d'applaudir, s'il n'était pas aussi surpris. Surprise qu'il camoufla habillement par ailleurs. 

« Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu es au courant.  
\- On vous a surpris avec Sam en revenant du cinéma quand on passait devant ta boutique pour rentrer.   
\- Nous qui nous croyons toujours discret... C'est raté.  
\- D'ailleurs Sam en a parlé à Bobby hier soir, et il va rassembler tout le monde dimanche pour s'expliquer, je préférais te prévenir à l'avance pour que... tu sois prêt.  
\- ça explique pourquoi tu as soudainement voulu de ma compagnie... Mh. »

Il soupira, et arbora un sourire, mais de ceux qu'il faisait pour garder la face. 

« C'est bien qu'il prenne enfin ses responsabilités, il est temps que cette mascarade cesse. »

A la vérité, il était terrifié. Il savait à quel point la famille comptait pour son compagnon, et s'il semait la zizanie, il avait peur que cela lui retombe dessus. Il n'était pas pressé d'être dimanche, pour une fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas est asexuel dans cet AU, d'ailleurs un des spin-off y sera sûrement consacré.


	30. Renaître (et les conséquences qui en découlent)

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il fout ici ? »

C'était dimanche, c'était le grand jour, et quand Dean était venu voir qui était entré, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Crowley. Il ne fit même pas attention à lui d'ailleurs, et alla directement dans le salon. Il suivit le reste des troupes, déjà furieux rien que par sa présence en ces lieux presque sacrés.

« Dean, assis-toi, on a quelque chose à t'annoncer.  
\- Me dites pas que vous allez vous marier ! »

Il ironisait, mais le malaise se fit sentir dans l'assemblé. Crowley cru bon de relever.

« Presque.  
\- Bon Dean, c'est pas facile à dire alors autant pas y aller par quatre chemins. »

Bobby prit une profonde inspiration.

« Crowley et moi, on est ensemble.  
\- ...Pardon ? Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle du tout. »

Sam intervint, avant que son frère ne monte en pression.

« C'est pas une blague. On est tous au courant ici, et on hésitait à te le dire. Mais ça aurait finit par éclater de toute façon.  
\- Mais...Mais Bobby, t'es pas gay ! Pas que je sache ! »

Le fleuriste cachait un énième fois sa nervosité derrière des sarcasmes.

« Pas que tu saches…  
\- Oh toi ça va, on t'as rien demandé !  
\- Tu te calmes tout de suite. Je saurais même pas te l'expliquer moi-même, c'est arrivé d'un coup d'un seul. J'sais pas si j'suis gay, j'en sais rien et en fait je crois que je m'en fous. Tout ce que j'sais, c'est que je l'aime, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Ils le savaient, mais ne se le disaient jamais. L'un comme l'autre étaient trop fiers, ou trop pudiques. Tout passait par les regards, les gestes, les sous-entendus, mais Dieu que ça faisait du bien de l'entendre…

Dean garda le silence un moment, les traits tendus, la mâchoire serrée, le regard baissé. Il essayait tant bien que mal de digérer la nouvelle, mais en plus de la surprise, il avait du mal à envisager son père adoptif avec ce... ce type ! Il n'avait pas eu une bonne impression de Crowley, et en plus du fait que ce soit un homme, il ne semblait pas être non plus à la hauteur. Il releva les yeux, prêt à déverser ce qui lui restait de venin.

« Et Karen, elle en penserait quoi de tout ça ? »

Touché.

Le reste de l'audience en resta bouche bée, particulièrement Bobby. Le sujet de Karen était un de plus épineux, il ne fallait pas l'aborder, comme si la blessure ne s'était pas totalement refermée. Il vivait encore avec la culpabilité de sa mort sur les épaules, mais ne demandait qu'à s'en débarrasser et il y arrivait enfin, quand on lui remettait sa femme comme un obstacle en travers de son chemin. Le patriarche bouillonnait, Sam se sentait mal pour lui, et Crowley ne savait plus où se mettre. Finalement, ce fut Castiel, le plus à même à se faire écouter par Dean, qui prit la parole.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait juste voulu que son mari soit heureux…  
\- Cas, je t'ai rien demandé non plus.  
\- Il a raison. »

La colère, voir même la rage transparaissait dans la voix de Bobby.

« J'ai fait le deuil, Dean. ça fait plus de trente ans qu'elle est morte, et ça fait trente ans que j'me morfonds à cause de ça. J'ai arrêté de m'en vouloir petit à petit quand j'ai rencontré Crowley, parce qu'il m'a sorti de tout ça. Il m'a sorti de ma routine, de mes pensées noires, de ma solitude depuis que vous êtes partis... C'est aussi simple que ça. Sans lui, ptête bien que je me serais collé une balle dans le crâne alors rien que pour ça, tu devrais non seulement le considérer comme un membre de la famille, mais aussi lui montrer du respect ! »

Sa voix forte avait raisonné dans toute la pièce, et l'effet provoqué fut immédiat : Dean se leva, et claqua la porte d'entrée.

« Dean attends ! »

Sam se leva pour aller le chercher, Castiel le suivant. Il ne restait plus que les deux tourtereaux dans un salon vide, à l'air presque irrespirable.

Bobby en profita pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Crowley, l'attirant vers lui. Il se blottit doucement, sa tête reposant sur son torse, tentant de se calmer.

« Robert je... Je ne savais pas que tu étais si mal avant notre rencontre…  
\- C'est rien, c'est du passé. L'importance c'est que tu sois là, non ?  
\- Oui, tu as raison…  
\- T'en fais pas pour Dean va, dans deux heures il se sera calmé et on le reverra se repointer ici tout penaud. J'le connais comme si je l'avais fait. »

Il était plein de fêlures, sa famille aussi. Mais ça tombait bien, lui aussi en avait, et c'était peut-être comme ça qu'il se ferait sa place ici, allez savoir…


	31. Complétion

 Il était vraiment temps qu'on fasse le troisième, il faisait vraiment tâche à côté des deux autres !   
\- Ouais. Allez bouge plus, sinon j'vais te louper.  
\- Me louper ? Je me demande si c'est possible…  
\- Tu veux pas l'savoir. »

Le léger ricanement de Crowley s'éleva dans le salon. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce, et ça avait donné le temps à la situation de se calmer. Dean était bel et bien revenu vers Bobby quelques heures plus tard, balbutiant une excuse. C'était toujours aussi difficile à accepter pour lui, mais il avait promis d'y mettre du sien. Et de sa part, il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Ils avaient repris leur petit train de vie avec bonheur, sans se cacher. Tour le quartier jazzait d'ailleurs derrière leurs dos, mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument. La famille comportait un nouveau membre qui s'intégrait petit à petit, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Ils avaient même décidé de franchir encore une étape en habitant ensemble. Tout se passait tellement à merveille qu'ils avaient peur de se réveiller un jour en ce rendant compte que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve…

Bobby trempa son aiguille dans un petit pot d'encre verte, et la posa sur l'épaule de Crowley, qui serra un peu les dents avant de se détendre. La douleur du tatouage ne le fit pas ciller une seconde, il avait connu pire et les tatouages situés à cet endroit étaient loin d'être les plus douloureux de toute manière. Il se détendit, et observa son compagnon concentré sur son travail. Il esquissa un sourire presque ému : il réalisait à quel point il était chanceux d'être tombé sur un homme pareil, assez patient pour le supporter, même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de totalement se rendre compte. Il n'avait jamais cru en la chance en bon pragmatique qu'il était, mais qu'est ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas osé aller parler à se tatoueur ronchon la première fois ? Il l'avait guidé sur la voie d'une nouvelle vie, simple et sans artifices, et il pouvait laisser tomber le masque quand il voulait devant lui, ce qui lui retirait un poids immense des épaules. Il n'y avait plus à jouer une comédie, plus de statut social à tenir. Les autres ne comptaient plus et il avait pu arrêter de ne soucier que de lui et de son image pour apprendre à se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre. 

« Voilà, c'est fini. »

Il essuya méticuleusement l'encre fraîche, et déposa un baiser sur son tatouage tout fraîchement recoloré. Crowley poussa un léger gloussement, presque moqueur.

« Tu fais comme avec les enfants, tu crois qu'un bisou dessus va le faire cicatriser plus vite ? »

Il releva un peu la tête.

« Si ca se trouve c'est vrai, après tu penses que ça cicatrise plus vite et du coup ça fait un effet placebo. »

Il remonta pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Oh, il avait parfois du mal à résister à le voir dénudé devant lui. Le temps passait, et ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Ou quand il voyait ses yeux se fermer un peu dans une expression joueuse, il tombait toujours dans le panneau. Il aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder, ou même à écouter sa voix de velours. D'énigmatique il était passé à fascinant, tout en étant une fête permanente à lui tout seul. C'était toujours lui qui le traînait pour sortir parfois, qui lui faisait des surprises, qui lançait des piques toujours bien senties qui avaient le don de le faire plier en deux (intérieurement)... C'était un petit miracle enrubanné dans un costume qu'il n'aurait voulu perdre pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, il faisait tout pour contenter sa petite diva... Sauf quand il voulait la voir criser. Parce que ça aussi, c'était hilarant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu glousses comme ça ?  
\- Rien, ta barbe me chatouille… »

Il posa sa main sur sa mâchoire, le regardant un moment, juste pour le plaisir de l'imprimer un peu plus encore dans son esprit, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte à tout moment, puis il l'embrassa. Les mains de Crowley passèrent derrière son cou, et cette scène avait une agréable sensation de déjà vu. La chemise de Bobby tomba, et le t-shirt aurait facilement suivi s'il n'avait pas arrêté son compagnon.

« On va pas le faire ici quand même.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu serais capable d'attendre jusqu'à chez moi, et puis ce n'est plus un lieu très adapté à ce genre d'activité, il y a plus un meuble.   
\- T'sais, des murs et un sol ça m'suffit amplement…  
\- Pour que tu te plaignes encore d'avoir mal partout après ? Je t'en prie… Mais mon matelas est encore posé dans ma chambre si tu veux.  
\- Je prends le matelas, c'est suffisant.  
\- Va pour le matelas alors, mais essaie de ne pas me manger tout cru dès la cage d'escalier cette fois, ma voisine d'en face me regarde encore bizarrement depuis samedi dernier…  
\- Tant pis pour elle, on s'en fout, t'façons t'habiteras bientôt plus là. »

Crowley rit de nouveau, et remit presque à contrecœur sa chemise, sachant qu'il allait sûrement l'envoyer valser dans quelques minutes. Cette fois, les festivités n'avaient pas commencées dans la cage d'escalier mais seulement une fois la porte d'entrée passée, un exploit. Le matelas avait effectivement suffit, la douche aussi d'ailleurs. Ils s'endormirent dans un appartement à moitié vide, ou à moitié plein selon le point de vue, sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de couverture sur eux. Tant qu'ils avaient l'autre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse imaginer la scène où Bobby se réveil un matin pleins de courbatures parce que la veille ils ont tentés une séance de galipette un peu trop acrobatique. C'est pas beau de vieillir...


	32. Happy (ou la redescente de la cascade)

« Hey, ça sent bon par ici ! Tu nous prépares quoi ?  
\- Du poulet à l'orange, et en dessert il y a une tarte aux noix de pécan.  
\- ça me semble être un bon menu ! Mais t’essaies pas d'acheter Dean avec tes tartes par hasard ? »

Crowley eu un sourire amusé à la remarque de Jody.

« Tu as tout compris.  
\- Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?  
\- Tiens, il y a les oignons à couper si ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça me gêne pas ! »

Un mois s'était écoulé, et il était enfin emménagé chez Bobby pour de bon. Pour fêter ça, ils avaient réunis le reste de la famille pour une autre semaine, histoire de mieux s'appréhender. Sam venait de finir ses examens, il était en vacances et attendait le début de son stage en juillet. Dean était venu accompagné de Cas qui avait insisté pour venir, question de sécurité. Mais avait prit le temps de réfléchir, et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : oui, peut-être que c'était une situation un brin dérangeante, mais Crowley y mettait du sien, il aidait beaucoup Bobby dans les tâches quotidiennes et il était moins fatigué depuis. Et il ne souvenait pas de l'avoir vu un jour aussi en forme et souriant. Jody, elle, avait tenu à les rejoindre, en tant que première au courant de la situation et amie de longue date. Et puis ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de revoir les petits Winchester qu'elle avait vu grandir.

« Alors, ça avance ? J'peux aider à faire un truc ? »

Bobby posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui ça avance. Et non ça va, Jody met déjà la main à la patte. Retourne t'asseoir chéri, je m'occupe de tout. »

Il sourit, manqua de se pencher pour l'embrasser furtivement, mais la voix de Dean qui s'était rapprochée le coupa net dans son élan d'affection. La shérif posa son couteau, et prit un ton faussement outré.

« Mais vous allez pas vous arrêtez à ça quand même ! Faut bien qu'il s'habitue, sinon il s'y fera jamais !  
- ...Faites comme si j'étais pas là, je regarderai mes pieds en attendant.  
\- Vous voyez ?!  
\- Elle a raison tu sais… »

Crowley approcha sa tête, et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Castiel eut quand même le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant les yeux de Dean. 

« Castiel, qu'est qu'on vient de dire ?!  
\- Désolé Jody, je voulais juste éviter l'incident diplomatique…On sait jamais…  
\- J'suis pas un sauvage Cas ! Je sais me contenir ! »

Le rire de Sam s'éleva du fond du salon

« ça j'en suis pas si sûr !  
\- Ah non Sammy, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

Le reste du repas se passa dans cette ambiance bon enfant. C'était si agréable pour Crowley de se sentir enfin à sa place quelque part. Il était peut-être la dernière addition à cette famille faite de bric et de broc, mais ce n'était pas pour autant une pièce rapportée. De toute façon, ils étaient tous des pièces rapportées, fêlées, un peu cassées, alors il ne faisait pas tâche dans ce patchwork improbable de personnes. Il n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'une vraie famille, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il la connaissait, grâce à Bobby. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ça d'ailleurs. Et pour tout le reste. Il envisageait très bien la perspective de vieillir tranquillement à ses côtés, dans la douce torpeur d'une petite ville perdu du Dakota du sud, lui qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez pour son avenir d'habitude, ou s'était limité juste à ses perspectives d'évolution professionnelle… Tout cela semblait si futile à présent. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de vrai, d'authentique, qu'il n'aurait pas la prétention d'appeler un sens à sa vie mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

« Tu veux un coup d'main pour la vaisselle ?  
\- Non ça va, j'ai quasiment fini...Va plutôt rejoindre les autres.  
\- Mh, pas envie. »

Bobby enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Crowley laissa tomber son éponge, et sourit. C'était pour ce genre de moment qu'il l'aimait. C'était bête d'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il était peut-être encore trop fier... Mais il s'était radoucit pour le meilleur cette année, alors il était peut-être temps, tant qu'il s'en sentait le courage. 

« Ah, monsieur Singer... Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de vous. »

C'était toujours tinté de cette ironie qui en revanche, ne l'avait pas quitté le moins du monde. On ne se refaisait pas. Bobby releva la tête, les joues un peu rouges. Il ne lui avait jamais expressément dit, et il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Crowley rit un peu, lui caressant la joue. 

« Regarde, t'es tout rouge !  
\- Oh ça va hein… ! »

Un râclement de gorge interrompit cette jolie scène de complicité.

« C'est pas que j'veux vous couper dans vos mamours, mais on vous attend de l'autre côté.  
\- ça va Dean, t'as deux minutes !  
\- Allez allez, va les rejoindre je te dis, je vais préparer le pop-corn en attendant. »

Le reste de sa vie aurait pu bien se dérouler comme cette après-midi, qu'il n'aurait pas demandé plus. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Mais le vrai bonheur, pas une simple satisfaction de surface, et il n'avait pas le souvenir que cela lui était arrivé une seule fois dans sa vie passée. Il avait effectué une sorte de renaissance pour le meilleur, dans le hasard le plus total d'une rencontre. Il refusait de penser à comment il s'en serait sorti dans sa nouvelle vie sans lui, et il refusait aussi de penser à la réciproque. C'était un petit miracle qu'ils se soient trouvés, et ils le chérissaient un peu plus tous les jours. Ils étaient peut-être brisés, cassés à l'intérieur, mais ensemble, ils réussissaient à recoller les morceaux. Ils étaient comme deux tasses dépareillées mises côte à côte dans le même vaisselier, mais de l'improbabilité de leurs relations, ils tiraient leur force, et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Il n'était plus qu'une belle carpe dans une petite mare, mais il avait un dragon pour veiller sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre viens de la chanson éponyme de Marina & The diamonds.
> 
> Et voilà! Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, un très grand merci d'avoir lu! C'est un projet qui m'a tenue à coeur et qui a été écris en un temps record, et je ne pensais jamais que je ferais quelque chose pareil avec une bête idée d'AU sortie de nulle part au détour d'une conversation. 
> 
> Et si j'ai réussi à vous convertir à mon OTP (parce qu'il paraît que ça fait cet effet aux gens quand j'en parle), vous avez fait ma journée.


End file.
